A World Unknown
by KaraAlissa
Summary: Karri falls into another world. A world she doesn't understand. Meeting a horse Lord and a King changes her life. Soon, she's fighting in a war and love runs deeper than she dreamed. AU. Eomer / OC
1. Falling

1Disclaimer: All characters from Lord of the Rings books and lines from the Lord of the Rings script belong to the Tolkien family and the production companies. Please don't sue me. I only own the characters I created on my own. I hope you enjoy the story.

Authors Note: This differs ever slightly from the original story to add the OC's. In later chapters it might deviate more, but I intend to keep it as true as possible.

"Karri can we go to the stables? Please?" Three year old Noel Johnson whined. Her bottom lip was stuck out and her blue eyes were shining brightly.

"Ask your dad, sweetie." Karri replied smiling.

"Can we daddy?" She was bouncing up and down, several strands of her bright blonde hair were falling out of her pigtails.

"Alright, alright. But we can't stay too long." Anthony said with a sigh. The three cut through the park and towards the woods. A small path, which Karri traveled almost everyday, lead to stables where Karri used to work. "Do you always carry around a small library on your back?" Anthony asked indicating her backpack.

"I had class this morning so I have a few extra books, yeah." Karri Benson was getting her masters in English Literature at New York University and was carrying around several novels and compilations, which was starting to weigh on her shoulder.

"Want me to carry that?" Anthony offered and Karri just shook her head. She watched Noel skipping a little bit a head of her.

"So what's going on with Kelly?" Karri asked tentatively.

"Oh, I don't fucking know."

"DADDY! THAT'S A BAD WORD!" Noel immediately stopped skipping, her face was contorted in anger.

"Sorry princess." Noel seemed somewhat satisfied and began skipping again. Karri just smiled. Kelly was Anthony's ex and Noel's mother. They were in a heated custody battle which was complicated by the fact that Kelly was currently in an abusive relationship.

"I think they're going to give me full custody of Noel, well I hope they do at least."

"Anthony that's great. What about that girl you were seeing? What's her name?"

"Natalie."

"Yes, Natalie."

"She's good. Work has been hectic and she has her own daughter to think about, but we're doing good." Karri just smiled as stepped over a branch as they continued through the woods. "What about you Karri? When are you going to find someone?"

"Uh, guys are not on the top of my priority list." She said shaking her head.

"Obviously."

"Shut up, Anthony." She said shoving his shoulder.

"In all seriousness Karri, it's been almost a year since Kevin. You need to get out there. Date. Have sex. Do something."

"How about you keep it down." Karri said sternly. "I'll start dating when I am ready."

"Daddy let's run!" Noel's voice said brightly.

"No, Noel you need to stay close to us."

"I wanna run!" She took off.

"Noel!" Anthony screamed.

"Don't worry I'll get her." Karri said before taking off in a run. Her over-weight book-bag was hanging off her shoulder, but she didn't think to remove it. Noel had run off the path and she desperately wanted to find her. She was Noel's God-mother and always felt that she needed to protect her.

"Noel!" Karri called out, but she didn't get an answer.

"Karri!" She heard Anthony's voice call from somewhere behind her. "I've got Noel! Where are you?" Karri breathed a sigh of relief and turned back around. She took a few steps before she felt the ground move from beneath her as if she was falling. Her breath caught in her chest and blackness surrounded her.

"M'Lady." A voice called. Karri rubbed her forehead before opening her eyes. A younger man with light brown hair and a beard was kneeling over her. He couldn't have been more than 21, so the beard looked out of place. He had a concerned expression, but most notably he was wearing some type of armor.

"What is this Halloween?" Karri asked trying to sit up, she felt weak and slightly dizzy.

"M'Lady you should rest."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She asked finally taking a look around. She was no longer in the woods but in a grassy field. A group of trees lay in the distance, but she was mostly in the open. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Kingdom of Rohan, M'Lady."

"Please stop calling me that." She asked looking into his bright green eyes.

"What would you have me call you?" He asked sincerely.

"Karri. My name is Karri Benson."

"Karri. Such a strange name."

"Well what's yours then?" She asked slightly annoyed. What was so weird about Karri?

"Eaodon. Son of Eomen." He said seriously and Karri couldn't help but laugh. "Why do you laugh?"

"Ok, who's playing a trick on me." She asked taking another look around. She could see a large group of men on horseback several hundred yards away.

"A trick?"

"Yes... A trick. How did you get all the horses? Steal them from the New York City cops?"

"Karri, I think you may have hit your head when you fell. I know nothing of this New York City and the horses are our own."

"Ok, sure... sure. But I am tired and should be getting back to my friends so how about you tell me how to get back to New York and I'll be on my way." She stood up slowly and Eaodon accompanied her.

"Karri it's not safe to be in the Riddermark alone."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, a smile still playing on her face.

"Orcs are roaming freely. It's not safe for you to be here. Let us accompany you back to Edoras." Eaodon looked all too serious and Karri began to panic as she realized the riders were slowly coming closer.

"No, you don't understand." She said quickly. "I am from New York City. In the United States of America."

"There is no such place in Middle Earth." Eaodon said, his tone extremely confused.

"What is Middle Earth?" Karri's breathing suddenly quickened as panic set in. "No, this isn't funny anymore. Noel! Anthony!" She called out, but no answer came.

"Eaodon." The voice was stern. "What is this?"

"My Lord Eomer." He replied with a bow. "I think this maiden must have hit her head. She is talking about places, the likes of which I have never heard."

"Where are you from M'Lady?" The man, better known as Eomer, asked her. He was riding a stunningly beautiful cream colored horse with a white mane and tail. He was wearing a silver helmet with, what looked to be, a white mane sticking out of it. His eyes burned with a passion she couldn't describe and she could make out the long blonde hair that surrounded his face. "Speak."

"Am I a dog or something?" She asked with a snooty tone. The riders seem to stiffin.

"Do you know to whom you speak?"

"Well, apparently your name is Eomer." The men just looked at one another as Eomer got off his horse and took off his helmet. Karri was slightly taken a back. He was handsome... very handsome. He walked to her with an air of confidence. He grabbed Karri roughly by the chin.

"You will be respectful when speaking to me." He said with an icy tone.

"Ok, sir." She said pulling his hand away. "But the way I see it... you don't own me. You don't even know me. So ordering me around and grabbing a hold of me... well it's not really proper is it?" She could see him trying to control his temper.

"What business do you have in the Riddermark?" He asked his green and brown eyes burning into her dark brown ones.

"I don't know why I am here."

"Are you incapable of intelligence?"

"No, _sire_." She let the word sink it for a second, but his eyes remained unchanged. "I told Eaodon. I was walking through the woods. I had been spending the day with my best friend and my god-daughter. I tripped and fell, then I woke up here."

"Possibly." He said circling her. "Or maybe you're a witch." Karri laughed.

"Oh yeah." She put up her hands and pointed at him. "Bibbity-bobbity-boo!" Suddenly several very sharp spears were pointed at her.

"What-ever curse you put on Lord Eomer, take it off, witch!" A younger man shouted at her, his spear being closest to her neck.

"What the hell are you talking about? What spell?"

"Those words that you just said! My Lord, are you alright?" She could see Eomer looking himself over then turning his gaze back to her before giving a curt nod.

"I seem to be fine Eothain." He said sternly.

"It's from a kids story! Cinderella! Her fairy god-mother says it so she can turn Cinderella's dress from rags into a gown!" The spears were still around her. "I am not any kind of witch. I'm a college student." Her panic was reaching new heights and tears were threatening. Eomer lifted his hand and the spears were pulled back. Karri dropped quickly to the ground. Her tears started flowing freely and her body began to shake.

"Eaodon, tie her up regardless." Eomer said looking towards her. "We take her to Edoras tomorrow. Everyone else make camp."

"Karri..." Eaodonsaid softly. "I'm sorry I have to do this." He tied rope securely around her wrists."

"I'm not crazy Eaodon." She said softly. "I know where I am from and I don't know how I got here, but I am not crazy."

"I believe you." He said softly. "Wait here I'll bring you some water and a little food if I can." Eaodon kept his promise and returned a few moments later with water and some bread, which tasted remarkably sweet. Karri looked around as the sun began to set. She was almost willing to believe she was crazy herself. It was clear that this was no joke, but where was she? Where was Anthony and Noel? What happened to her?

"Here miss." Came a gruff voice. She looked up to see an older gentleman with light brown hair and a matching beard which was tinted with some grey. He threw a blanket down beside her. He turned to walk away but her voice stopped him.

"Where is Eaodon?" She asked.

"He is getting some sleep in preparation for the ride back to Edoras tomorrow morning." Karri merely nodded.

"What is Edoras? And who are you?" The man sighed heavily.

"You really do not know where you are?" She shook her head no.

"My name is Gamling M'Lady, and Edoras is the capital of Rohan. The territory you are now in."

"I have never heard of Rohan." Karri said shaking her head. "Have you seen my bag? I had a backpack with me." He nodded and went back towards the campfire, returning a moment later.

"This?"

"Yes. Thank you." He set the bag down next to her. "I wish I knew what was going on."

"Perhaps you shall get answers tomorrow. You should try to sleep." He gave her a kind smile before returning to the other men. Karri curled up on the ground and try to make herself as comfortable as possible before pulling the thin blanket over her. She fell into a restless sleep.

"What do you think My Lord?" Eothain asked him as they sat near the fire. "Do you think she's a witch."

"I don't know. Something is obviously different about her." He said staring at her sleeping form. "She certainly doesn't act like any other enchantress we have come along."

"What of her dress?" Karri was wearing a pair of jeans and a fitted plain black T-shirt. "And what of her name: Karri?"

"Maybe Gandalf can tell us more of her, until then I shall not speculate what she may be." Eomer said shaking his head. He couldn't get the image of her crumpling form out of his head. The men slowly drifted to sleep as guards stood watch, but Eomer kept glancing towards their strange hostage. The air was getting colder and she was sleeping farther away from the fire than most of the men. He stood and made his way over to her, she was shivering. Eomer removed his cloak and laid it on her before walking back to his tent and preparing to catch a few hours sleep.


	2. A New World

1Disclaimer: All characters from Lord of the Rings books and lines from the Lord of the Rings script belong to the Tolkien family and the production companies. Please don't sue me. I only own the characters I created on my own.

"Karri, it's time to wake." She opened her eyes praying to see Anthony but instead Eaodon sat over her. "We ride to Edoras soon." Karri looked down to the cloak laying over her, suddenly realizing why she had stopped shivering in the middle of the night. It was made of very fine material, very thick, and dark brown.

"Eaodon, did you put this here?"

"No M'lady. Lord Eomer did." Karri's eyes widened with surprise. She looked through the men and found Eomer talking to Gamling. His eyes connected briefly with hers before she turned away quickly, slightly blushing. "Lord Eomer said I could also cut your binds so you could ride with me." Eaodon quickly pulled a knife out of his pocket and cut the ropes.

"Thank you Eaodon." Karri said rubbing her wrists which were red. She stood up and grabbed her backpack, being careful not to make any sudden movements. She didn't want more spears at her neck.

"Lord Eomer." Eaodon said respectfully and he bowed as Eomer walked towards them. Karri bowed as well.

"We are leaving soon." His eyes lingered on Karri then to his cloak.

"Oh!" She said catching his glance. She handed him the cloak back and he caught sight of her raw wrists. "Thank you... umm Lord Eomer." That was going to take some getting used to. He merely nodded and made his way towards his men. Karri just shook her head and followed Eaodon to his horse. Liwin, as his owner named him, was all brown with a black mane and tale, not as beautiful as Eomer's horse, but still a sight to behold. Eaodon climbed up and offered his hand to Karri so she could seat herself behind him. The going was slow and the sun beat down of them. It didn't take long for Karri to get bored.

"Eaodon..." She said softly, trying to keep her voice low.

"Yes M'Lady?"

"What's with Eomer?"

"What do you mean?" He asked keeping his voice just as low.

"What is his... uh, title? I guess you might call it."

"Oh., Lord Eomer is the Third Marshal of the Riddermark. He's third in line for the throne." He said matter-of-factly.

"The throne?" Karri asked more shocked than anything.

"Yes, his uncle is our King. King Theoden." Karri just sat stunned. So she just insulted the nephew of a king? Crap. "Don't you have a king where you are from?"

"No, no. Not for a couple hundred years, no."

"Then who is your ruler?"

"Well, the people in my country vote for our leader. And we have different levels or rulers, but at the top is the President."

"What exactly does a President do?" Eaodon asked genuinely interested. Karri launched into all she knew about politics and leaders, which helped pass the time and calm her nerves. In turn Eaodon told her about Middle Earth, the Dark Lord, the coming war, and the Kingdom of Rohan. With every sentence Karri's mind seemed to swim more and more. Soon she saw a city seemingly rising out of the ground. "Wow.."

"Isn't Edoras beautiful. This is my home." The riders made their way into the "city" and Karri saw a young women run towards them. She had beautiful blonde flowing hair and was wearing a dark red gown straight out of the middle ages. She ran into Eomer's awaiting arms and Karri felt a small hint of jealousy. "What's wrong?" Eaodon asked concerned.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Your body tensed suddenly." Karri just shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong. I am just worried, nervous, and homesick."

"Maybe Lady Eowyn can cheer you up." He suggested trying to comfort her.

"Is that Eomer's wife?" Karri asked, a hint of attitude in her voice.

"No she's his sister. Eomer is not yet married."

"Yet?"

"Well, I assume he will one day, but not for a great while. His life as third marshal takes up most of his time." Eomer called for the riders to dismount and Karri suddenly found herself very nervous.

"Eaodon. What are they going to do to me?" Asked seriously. "I mean one of the riders accused me of being a witch, which apparently is very bad here, and I don't know anything about this land. What if they hurt me?"

"King Theoden is very merciful. They will probably call the counsel of a wizard. Maybe even Gandalf the Grey."

"So, wizards are ok, but witches aren't?"

"With the dark times you could have been working for Sauron."

"Eaodon you are to take her to the Golden Hall and await the King, Lord Eomer, and Lady Eowyn." Gamling said giving Karri a warm smile.

"You M'lady have seem to have won the hearts of Gamling and myself. Not an easy task. Perhaps you are a witch." Eaodon said with a smile leading her up a set of stairs.

"I assure you I'm not a witch." Karri said a slight smile touching her lips. Hopefully the King wouldn't be too harsh if some of the riders at least cared a small amount for her. The Golden Hall wasn't really golden, in fact it looked like a hall you would have seen in the middle ages. Everything here did. Karri suspected they would be as primitive as the middle ages as well, that did not make for a good outlook. She heard the doors open behind her and Eomer walked in, accompanied by his sister. Karri could not help but think how amazing he looked. His eyes were considerably calmer and his face seemed softer.

"Who is this?" Came a greasy voice from the front of the hall. Two people had appeared. The first, the man who spoke, wore all black. His skin almost seemed green and he had an air about him that Karri instantly disliked. The second was a gentleman who was wearing the king's crown. Though he looked much older than the way Eaodonhad described him. Regardless she bowed, as did everyone else.

"We found her in the Riddermark. She claims she has no knowledge of how she got there." Eomer said walking up beside her.

"Where are you from girl?" The man in black asked once more.

"I'm from New York City, sire." Karri said, not making direct eye contact with him, but looking at the King.

"No place like that exists in middle earth." The other man said sternly.

"I am sorry sir, I don't know how I got here."

"A likely story." He said a smirk placing his lips. "Perhaps you are a spy, sent to kill us. So we'll put an end to that. You're to die tomorrow by order of the King." Karri's heart dropped and her knees almost gave out on her but she felt a strong presence holding her up and she turned to see Eomer's green and brown eyes staring down at her.

"Uncle, I do not believe she's a threat." Eomer announced suddenly.

"You dare question the ruling?" The first man said accusingly.

"I was speaking to my uncle, not to you Grima." Eomer said venomously.

"Uncle." A soft voice called and Eowyn made her way to the front of the hall. "I trust Eomer's judgement. I am in need of a new chambermaid and I am willing to help her adjust to life here." Karri suddenly had a very deep new found respect for Eowyn. "Please Uncle spare her." The King turned to Grima and he seemed younger momentarily. He whispered something to Grima and Karri watched his face fall.

"You Uncle grants your request." He spat out, not looking directly at Eowyn. Karri thought she would hug Eowyn for a moment, but she was fine being supported by Eomer.

"Karri is it?" Eowyn asked walking in front of her.

"Yes My lady." Karri said bowing.

"Very good. Follow me please." She requested. Karri reluctantly took her weight off Eomer and gave him a lingering look before following his sister. They walked through a hallway before she opened a door and allowed Karri through first. It was a larger bedroom. "Are you ok?" She asked suddenly, her demeanor changing and she seemed concerned.

"I'm a little shaken. Thank you much My Lady."

"Well, first of all you can call me Eowyn, in fact please do." She said with a kind smile.

"Thank you so much Eowyn." Karri said smiling sincerely. "You and your brother saved my life."

"Yes but not before Eomer had your wrists scratched raw I see." She touched Karri's wrist softly. "I bet you're tired and dirty. Let me have some of the servants draw you a bath and we shall talk more. Alright?"

"I don't know how to express my thanks." Karri said still shaking.

"You don't have to." Eowyn left the room and returned a few minutes later accompanied by several other women. Karri's suspicions were confirmed when she found their was no running water. She knew it was going to be hard to adjust. Eowyn brought in a beautiful green dress.

"You can were this for today and we'll get the weavers to make you some of your own." Karri eyed the garment.

"Eowyn this is too much. It's beautiful. I can't accept this."

"Please take it. My brother said it is unflattering on me, and with your dark eyes and hair and your pale complexion it will look stunning on you." Karri reluctantly accepted. As she pulled her T-shirt over her head she heard a gasp come from Eowyn.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"You're shoulder. What's on your shoulder?" Karri reached back but remembered.

"That's my tattoo." She said confused.

"Tattoo?" Eowyn asked, eying her suspiciously.

"Yeah, I got it when I was 18. What's wrong?"

"Only people from the south have markings under their skin. Do you promise me you are who you say you are?" Her eyes were suddenly serious and had the fire Karri had seen in Eomer's.

"I promise you Eowyn. I am not here to hurt or harm any of you." Karri said looking her straight in the eye. Eowyn seemed to calm. "Where I am from tattoo's are normal for people my age. A lot of my friends have them."

"Why that creature?" Eowyn asked, considerably calmer.

"It's a wolf, and it reminds me of my father. He died a few months after I turned 18." Karri looked towards the floor.

"Eomer and my parents also passed. Uncle Theoden took us in and adopted us. We've been living as his own ever since."

"I'm sorry." Eowyn just smiled at her. The rest of the ladies, including Eowyn, left the room and Karri settled down into the warm bath. After she finished her bath and got dressed Eowyn returned. Karri learned she would basically just be Eowyn's personal assistant. If Eowyn needed anything Karri would get it for her, and she didn't mind. She was just grateful to be alive.

"Follow me Karri." Eowyn said softly and she led her back into the hallway and into the next room which was a smaller bedroom where Karri's book-bag was laying on the bed.

"Here's your room." She said softly. "I suspect you'll want to get some sleep and I am heading to sleep myself."

"Again, thank you Eowyn." Karri said sincerely. Eowyn just smiled at her.

"I shall see you in the morning. I rise when the sun's up, so I expect you to be up then too."

"That's no problem." Eowyn smiled at her before leaving the room. Karri sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. Her exhaustion was beginning to over-whelm her and she laid down quickly falling into a deep sleep.

She awoke a few hours later and her room was pitch black. For one moment she allowed herself to imagine she was in her apartment in New York, but everything was too quiet. She sat up rubbing her eyes before standing and feeling around for the door. Once she did she opened it quietly and made her way back towards the Golden Hall. She didn't know if it was alright to be roaming this late, but she didn't really care. The Golden Hall was partially illuminated and a table sat in a far corner. She walked over to it and sat down, her elbows resting on the table, and she out her head in her hands.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She asked aloud.

"What _have _you gotten yourself into." The voice startled her and she stood quickly to find Eomer staring at her. She felt herself blush.

"My Lord." She said softly before bowing.

"Why are you still awake?"

"I got some sleep, but I just woke up. I'm not going to sleep anymore tonight." Eomer sat down at the table.

"You may sit with me." He said casually. Karri sat down but folded her arms over her chest. "Have I upset you in some way?"

"No my Lord." She said with an icy tone. He laughed slightly.

"Come on, tell me."

"Ok, I don't mean to be offensive, please remember that." He nodded. "Where I come from no man could tell a woman when to sit or to be respectful and get away with it. You could not hold spears to someone's throat or tie them up for an entire night. It's insulting. So I am not a princess or queen or whatever you people look up to, but I am a person."

"Are you finished?" He asked. She just looked away. "You are in the Kingdom of Rohan now. You're no longer in your country, and you have to abide by our rules."

"I never asked to come here." She put her head back into her hands. "I miss my family."

"Your husband?"

"Husband?" Karri laughed. "Are you serious."

"You seem to be of the age where you should be married by now." He said calmly.

"I'm 23."

"As is the correct age." He said confused. "A little old actually."

"No, where I'm from you don't usually see people in their early 20's getting married. The age to marry is more near 30."

"I see."

"I am guessing you are older than me, why aren't you married." Karri briefly wondered whether she had crossed a line.

"Normally I wouldn't be answering these questions of a chambermaid. However, if you must know. My duty is to my country. I don't have the time."

"Not even to date?"

"Date?" He seemed confused.

"Yeah, you ask a girl out then take her to dinner or for a walk and just talk."

"If you do that here it's likely that the two of you shall be getting married soon." Karri just shook her head. "You look beautiful in that dress." Her eyes caught his and he looked away quickly, seemingly embarrassed. "Forgive me. I should not have said that."

"Why not? I'm flattered."

"It was too personal." Eomer said softly.

"Wow, you wouldn't survive 5 minutes where I am from." Karri said with a smirk.

"Could not survive?" He asked a little offended.

"I don't mean physically. I mean... Ok, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I don't know how to say it without getting to personal." Karri said honestly.

"I would ask that you try." He leaned a little closer to her as if she was going to tell him a secret.

"Well, My Lord... You're... ummm... very good looking. You're tall with a kind smile, when you smile, and beautiful eyes. Women where I come from would be throwing themselves at you with little to no modesty about it." Even in the dim light she could see Eomer blush.

"Thank you." He said sitting back. Their eyes connected for a moment and Karri felt herself blush and she could hear her heart beating. The two sat and talked for what must have been hours. Neither of them had laughed that hard in some time.

"Your culture is fascinating Karri." Eomer said with a smile after she finished explaining baseball.

"As is yours my Lord."

"I feel as if I have known you since childhood and yet I know little to nothing about you."

"Yeah, people tell me I am complicated."

"Extremely, but it's a challenge which is my specialty." His eyes averted again. "My mouth has run away with me again." Karri just looked at him and shook her head.

"I should go back to my room." Karri said quietly. Eomer nodded and Karri stood. "Thank you for talking to me my Lord." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm softly.

"Karri, I... I'm sorry about your wrists."

"I've had worse, but thank you anyway." She smiled at him before walking back down the hallway.


	3. Adjustments

Disclaimer: All characters from Lord of the Rings books and lines from the Lord of the Rings script belong to the Tolkien family and the production companies. Please don't sue me. I only own the characters I created on my own.

Karri had spent the morning running errands for Eowyn. Mostly they were things like getting herbs from the gardens for the healers and bringing Eowyn her breakfast. Nothing she couldn't handle.

"Eowyn, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to go down to the stables." Karri commented.

"You know about horses?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"A little bit. I worked in some stables back home for about 3 years."

"That's fine. I'll send someone for you if I need anything."

"Thank you." Karri walked slowly down the stairs leading towards the stables. A strong wind was blowing but the sky was bright blue. She opened the wooden doors and that familiar smell caught her attention. The horses were all well taken care of and beautiful. From the first day it was easy to see that the horses were the pride and joy of the people in Rohan. She walked to the end of the stable when a flash of white mane caught her attention. It was the horse Eomer was riding the first time she saw him.

"Hello there." She said softly walking towards his stall. The horse seemed to be judging her for a moment before he walked forward and nuzzled her shoulder. "I'm sorry boy I don't have anything for you." She scratched lightly in between his eyes before leaning against him. "So you're the horse of the great Eomer huh?" The horse nudged again, almost as if he could understand her. "You have a very amazing and noble owner. What am I saying? He's a little out of my league huh? You remind me of a horse I used to take care of back home." She laughed. "I am talking to a horse, I think I am going insane."

"Firefoot doesn't like anyone but me really. I've never seen him act like this with another person." His voice stopped her in her tracks. How much had he heard? Karri turned to look at Eomer.

"My Lord. Um, you have a beautiful horse. Firefoot you said?" Eomer nodded a small smirk across his face. "Well Firefoot... It's nice to be properly introduced." The horse nudged her again.

"Amazing." Eomer said walking over to his horse and touched his mane. "Old friend have you finally warmed up to someone other than me?" His voice was soft and sweet. As his eyes connected with hers she quickly looked away.

"Karri..." He said softly. "I.."

"My lord!" Eothain came running into the stables. He bowed quickly.

"What is it Eothain?" Eomer asked concerned.

"Lord Theodred's group has not returned from the Battle at the Fords of Isen. We fear he..." His voice caught in his throat.

"Assemble the riders. We leave as soon as possible." Eothain left. "I must leave quickly."

"You get ready, I will saddle Firefoot." He looked at her suspiciously. "I used to work at stables. I know how to do it."

"Thank you." He left the stables and Karri turned her attention to Firefoot.

"Ok boy, let's get you ready." Karri had him saddled before any of the other horses. "Firefoot." The horse seemed to be looking at her. "Take care of him." She watched Eomer and his eored ride out and she stood next to Eowyn. The air somehow seemed colder.

"I pray that Theodred is alright." She said quietly. Karri put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Theodred's you're cousin?" Eowyn nodded. "I'm sure he's going to be fine. Lord Eomer will find him and bring him home." Eowyn smiled at her.

"I hope you're right. If Theodred comes home maybe it will help my Uncle." Eowyn turned towards the Golden Hall. "I can't describe Grima's hold on him, but it's frightening."

"I don't like the way Grima looks at you." Karri said looking around.

"You sound like Eomer." Eowyn remarked. "Is it hard for you? Adjusting to life here?"

"Extremely." Karri admitted. "I only thought I'd ever use the words 'Lord and Lady' while reading Shakespeare or acting in a play."

"What's Shakespeare?" Eowyn asked.

"Just an author, he wrote plays... Nevermind. Anyway, yes it is a little difficult."

"Karri do you know how to use a sword." Eowyn asked and it caught Karri by surprise.

"A small amount. I took Karate for several years and we started using swords toward the end of my training, but they were nothing like the ones I have seen Lord Eomer and his men carry. Ours were a lot lighter."

"Come with me." Eowyn said before walking briskly toward her bed chamber. She rummaged around a trunk before pulling out a smaller sword. "This is a training sword. It's a lot lighter than what my brother carries." She handed it to Karri. It was still heavier than anything Karri had ever handled, but it wasn't bad. "Now it's time to practice."

"What?"

"Karri, just because we are in Edoras doesn't mean that the fighting could not come here. We need to be prepared." Eowyn grabbed another training sword. "Are you ready?" Karri nodded.

They spent the entire day training and by nightfall Eowyn was remarking at how well Karri had caught on.

"Tomorrow we'll move on to real swords." Eowyn said putting both the training swords away.

"Tomorrow?" Karri asked rubbing her arms.

"Yes. We're going to train every day until Eomer and Theodred come back. As hard as we can. We need to be prepared." Karri just nodded. The days passed slowly, even with the training. Karri found herself desperately missing things like TV and the internet. She was almost shocked at how much she had taken those things for granted. More so, she found herself wondering where Eomer was and if he was alright.

"How do you do it Eowyn?" Karri asked her as the two women sat enjoying dinner.

"Do what?"

"All this waiting. With no news about where everyone is?"

"It's not easy, but it's needed." As if fate a messenger arrived on the 6th day after Eomer had left. Karri found Eowyn crying in a back room near the kitchen.

"Eowyn, what is it?" Horrible thoughts about Eomer ran through her head.

"Theodred is severely wounded. The riders will arrive by mid-afternoon, but the messenger said he doesn't look good." Karri kneeled down beside her and pulled Eowyn into a hug.

"Try to hope for the best my friend." She said softly.

"We should practice just a few more times with the swords." Eowyn quickly stood and wiped her tears away.

"I think I have gotten pretty good, and you need to prepare for your cousin and brother to arrive."

"I should say. You're a match for me, but we still need to practice. Karri I just can't wait around for them to get here. I need to remain busy or I fear I'll go insane." Karri merely nodded and the girls went to practice. After a few hours Eowyn and Karri paused to rest.

"I think you're ready for battle." Eowyn said taking a sip out of a water cup. "Does that frighten you?"

"The idea of a battle frightens me, but I would gladly fight for things I care about."

"What here do you care about?" Eowyn asked seriously. Karri cleared her throat.

"Well you've become a great friend of mine and..."

"Karri, I have seen how you look at my brother."

"Eowyn. You're brother is out of my league."

"Why?" Eowyn's response caused Karri to stare at her.

"H-He's Third Marshal of the Mark. He's a nobleman."

"Karri let your heart guide you. Don't let status stop your heart." She paused for a moment as they both caught their breath. "You're beginning to talk more like we do."

"I catch on quickly." Karri replied with a smile. A servant came into the stables where they had been practicing.

"My lady. The riders are back." Eowyn and Karri ran up the stairs to the Golden Hall and to the Meduseld, where the king and his kin live, and into a chamber where Theodred was laying on a bed, Eomer was kneeling beside it. Karri left the room and waited in the hallway for the two siblings to come out. As various healers went rushing into the room Eomer and Eowyn exited. Their faces were worried and worn.

"We need to meet with our Uncle. Follow me." Eowyn said, tears filling her eyes. The Golden Hall was deathly quiet at the King sat on his throne staring off into nothingness. Eowyn moved beside him.

"Your son is badly wounded my lord." She said softly.

"He was ambushed by orcs. If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force." Eomer said, his voice trying to remain calm.

"That is a lie!" Grima Wormtounge came out of the shadows and walked closer to the king. "Saruman the White has ever been our friend and ally." The King mumbled something softly and Grima bent down to him.

"Orcs are roaming freely across our lands. Unchecked, unchallenged, killing at will. Orcs bearing the white hand of Saruman." Eomer turned over a helmet that had a white hand painted on the front. Karri was confused. Eowyn had told her more of middle earth and Saruman was suppose to be a friend of Rohan. A white wizard that offered council and protection.

"Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind?" Grima said turning again toward the King. Karri watched him with disgust. "Can you not see? Your uncle is wearied by your malcontent, your warmongering."

"Warmongering?!" Eomer's voice was dangerous. He grabbed a hold of Grima and shoved him against a pillar. "How long is it since Saruman bought you? What was the promised price, Grima? When all the men are dead you would take a share of the treasure?" Eowyn turned to leave because she needed to be with Theodred. She paused and her eyes connected with Grima's. Before walking out of the room she motioned for Karri to follow her, but Karri remained watching the scene with Eomer unfold in front of her. "Too long have you watched my sister. Too long have you haunted her steps." Karri saw several guards come up behind Eomer.

"You see much, Eomer son of Eomund. Too much." Grima said finding a new strength. The guards pulled Eomer back and held him before punching him in the stomach "You are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Rohan, and all its domains, under pain of death." Karri's stomach dropped. She looked on in desperation. It didn't matter how good Eowyn said she was becoming with a sword. She couldn't get Eomer out of this.

"You have no authority here. Your orders mean nothing." Eomer said his voice biting.

"This order does not come from me. It comes from the king." He held up a piece of paper. "He signed it this morning." The guards took away a fighting Eomer and Karri ran to find Eowyn.

"Eowyn."

"What's wrong?" She asked. Karri's eyes were panicked.

"Your uncle just banished your brother." Hey eyes grew wide.

"Other riders will go with him."

"I am going." Karri said firmly.

"You can't! Eomer will not let you."

"Eowyn, you always told me if you could you would dress as a male and ride with your brother. Well help me do that now." Karri said, her eyes pleading. "Please Eowyn. Help me." Eowyn grabbed her hand and led her quickly outside to a smaller building. She opened the door and pulled Karri inside. The room was filled with spare uniforms and equipment. Eowyn helped Karri change into the smallest uniform they could find and she led her to the stables.

"What are you doing here Eowyn?" Came a voice from behind them.

"Eaodon." Eowyn said softly. "I wanted to see my brother a last time."

"Who is... Karri?" He looked at her his eyes in understanding. "Karri what do you think you're doing?"

"I am going with you."

"No, no you're not it's too dangerous. You can't even fight."

"Yes she can. I have been teaching her and I assure you she can fight." Eowyn said protectively.

"Eomer will not allow this." Eaodon said seriously.

"Please Eaodon. I want to be there for him." Karri said seriously. Eaodon's eyes connected with Eowyn's for a moment.

"Alright, but you have to make sure to ride near the back left. They're his fighting men and he won't call on you to do scouting work. You have a better chance of not being noticed if you are back there." Karri smiled at him and the two of them grabbed horses.

"Be careful Karri." Eowyn said sadly.

"Somehow everything will be figured out. Lord Eomer will find a way to save your Uncle and we will be back. I will see you again." Karri and Eaodon rode out of the stables and joined the numerous men that had joined with Eomer. At least it would be easier to hide from Eomer with such a large number of men.

"Rohirrim! I thank all of you. We are those who are loyal to Rohan! We will defeat any Orcs we find on our lands. We ride!" Eomer and Firefoot took off in a quick gallop and the rest of the men and Karri followed closely. They rode for several hours. Karri could feel her back getting stiff, but she did her best not to let on. Eomer held up his spear and the riders stopped. Karri heard him call a name to the front and he whispered a few words to him. "Rest my friends!" Eomer called. Eaodon dismounted and walked to Karri.

"How are you."

"Fine." She answered honestly.

"Are you prepared for battle Karri?" He asked quietly. "When we find orcs we will fight them until all of them, or all of us, are dead." Karri looked around and saw Eomer discussing something with Eothain.

"I'm ready Eaodon."

"Why do you fight?" He asked honestly. "This is not your land, this is not even your world if your tale is true. So why fight?"

"Some things are just worth fighting for Eaodon."

"You love him." He said more as a statement.

"I.. I don't know what you're..."

"If you're going to fight for him, Karri. You should admit to yourself why you are fighting."

"Rohirrim! Orcs a head! WE FIGHT!" The man quickly mounted their horses and Eaodon nodded toward Karri before they set off.

Battle was not like Karri had expected. She couldn't imagine how someone prepared for something like it, but as the Orcs began to charge her adrenaline kicked in and everything Eowyn had taught her was on her mind. After almost 20 minutes three Orcs charged Karri at once. They caught her off guard and knocked her sword from her hand. She felt helpless for a moment, but her instincts kicked in and her karate took over. She dodged the attacks and got several punches in before she was able to retrieve her sword. The battle continued for several minutes before all the Orcs seemed were defeated. The soldiers began to pick up the bodies and pile them.

"Karri." Eaodon said relieved. "You're alright."

"I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Yes. It was a good battle."

"Riders." His voice bit into ever fiber of her body. "I wanted to congratulate all of you on a great victory."

"My Lord." Both Eaodon and Karri said together, Karri trying to keep her voice low.

"Eaodon."

"Yes my Lord."

"Eothain needs to speak with you." Eaodon bowed and walked into the night. "Rider you fight well, strange even." Her heart dropped. "May I have your name?"

"Rodain my Lord." He wasn't fooled. Eomer grabbed a hold of Karri's shoulders and pulled her helmet off. "Karri... What do you think you're doing?" She looked toward the ground. "Karri you have to go back to Edoras."

"No." She turned to look at him and his eyes burned into her. "No, my Lord. I want to be here. I wish to fight."

"I wont see you hurt."

"My Lord you have seen me fight. I can hold my own. I can't just wait around to hear that Eaodon or you have been killed. I need to stand and do something about it."

"Karri." His voice was suddenly soft and his eyes were burning. "I don't want to see you hurt." Karri's eyes remained set. "This is not your battle. This is not your kingdom. This is not your world. You have no reason to fight."

"I have friends here my Lord. Friends I care about and who I will fight for."

"Who are you fighting for my Lady." He said narrowing his eyes.

"I am fighting... I am fighting..." Her voice caught in her throat. She could not reveal who she was really fighting for. It would only be a reason that he would send her back to Edoras. He wouldn't want her around. "I am fighting for Eaodon and Eowyn. They've treated me like family and something that effects them effects me. I am fighting for them." Eomer sighed. "My Lord. I may not be from Rohan, but people I care about are. Don't send me back to wait when you have seen that I can defend myself."

"I will let you stay on two conditions. First, you can not let the other men know who you are. Second, if things get to dangerous you are to step away from the fight." Karri nodded.

"Yes sir." Eomer's eyes connected with hers and they stood that way for a few moments. He turned to walk away but stopped.

"Karri..." Their eyes connected again. "I am proud of you."

"Thank you my Lord." She bowed to him and began tending to her horse.


	4. Battles and Confessions

Disclaimer: All characters from Lord of the Rings books and lines from the Lord of the Rings script belong to the Tolkien family and the production companies. Please don't sue me. I only own the characters I created on my own.

The riders set out before the dawn. Karri's arms were sore from the fight, in fact her entire body was sore, but she didn't let it show. She had to stay true to her word. None of the men could know who she actually was. Luckily she had been hiding it remarkably well. If her high school drama teacher could only see her now. The sun was rising behind them and the smoke from the burning Orcs could be seen for miles. Karri's eyes caught three men in the distance... Well 2 men and what looked to be a child... with a beard. The riders passed them swiftly before Karri heard a voice ring out.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" Eomer raised his spear and the riders turned and headed back towards the men. The one who spoke seemed to be about six foot. His brown hair was clinging to his face as if he'd been running and his blue eyes shone brightly. Despite his scruffy appearance he seemed to exude some kind of authority. The riders surrounded them and their spears aimed quickly. Karri felt a shiver go up her spine, remembering what that felt like. She saw the blonde man's eyes flick to hers and she quickly concentrated on Eomer.

"What business does an elf, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" Eomer said, his voice laced with power. An elf and a dwarf? Had Karri heard him correctly. She dared to glance at the men again. The shorter one indeed was older with a long beared and burly eyes. He was carrying an axe that looked like it should be too heavy for him. Her eyes surveyed the blonde, who was still looking at her. His ice blue eyes pierced hers, but she didn't look away. She seemed mesmerized. His perfectly straight hair was falling flawlessly over his pointed ears. "Speak quickly!"Eomer's voice brought some of her sense back.

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." The dwarf said with a heavily accented, and attitude filled, tone. Eomer dismounted his horse.

"I would cut off your head — dwarf — if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Their was a flash of movement as the Elf's eyes were no longer on her. He pulled an arrow quickly from a holder on his back and had it aimed directly at Eomer.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" His voice, though threatening was some how melodic. The riders tensed but the first man put his hand softly on the Elf's arm and the elf lowered his weapon.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, and Legolas, from the Woodland realm." He said calmly trying to ease the tension. "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." Eomer removed his helmet. "Not even his own kin." The riders calmed slightly and lowered their spears.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." Karri remembered the scene in the Golden Hall and resisted the urge to walk to Eomer and put a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. She had to be a man. Then she began resisting the urge to sing Mulan. She had to stop feeling this way about Eomer. It wasn't doing her any good. She felt Legolas's eye on her again and she stared back. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." His voice became more threatening as he paced back and forth eying the three travelers. His eyes lingered on Legolas when he realized exactly who the elf was staring at. Legolas returned the icy glare. "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies. We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn said, once again cutting the tension. Karri mentally went over the battle the night before. They couldn't be talking about the same orcs, because they had no captives.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer's voice had softened, but not enough for most to notice.

"But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli's voice was in a panic. What were hobbits?

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragon's voice was calm, but pressing.

"We left none alive." Eomer seemed concerned. Karri couldn't remember seeing anyone but Orcs, but the battle had been so fierce. Her mind spun at the idea of killing innocent victims. "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Gimli's voice was grave. Eomer nodded.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could seem to say. Legolas put his arm on Gimli as his face contorted into agony. Karri felt tears prickle her eyes. She didn't know why she felt such a strong connection to these travelers. Eomer's piercing whistle broke her thoughts. "Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses we brought from the back. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Eomer mounted his horse and Karri found herself, once again, gazing into Legolas's eyes. She nodded briefly and he returned the gesture. "Look for your friends, but do not trust the hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" With Eomer at the lead the riders started off again. Karri stole one last glance at the three mysterious people they had just come across. She knew that the elf, known as Legolas, knew about her. He seemed to be reading her and she couldn't understand why. She only hoped that they found their friends alive. Her logic was skewed. Since when were elves and dwarves real? It was something she was having trouble wrapping her mind around, and what exactly were hobbits? She made a mental note to ask Eaodon about them before she turned her concentration back to riding.

The riders came across a small group of orcs a few hours after leaving Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli but they were dispatched quickly. Same as the night before the riders piled the bodies and burned them, but this time Karri's eyes scanned the area for any sign of prisoners.

"I know what you're thinking." Eaodon was slightly out of breath after moving the bodies. "You're worried about the hobbits."

"What are hobbits?" Karri asked honestly before offering him a drink of water.

"They live in the shire." Karri nodded. Eaodon had explained the different lands of Middle Earth before, but not all of the races. "They are smaller in stature. Usually well under four feet, and they're great with nature. They're stubborn and will probably be around as long as middle earth exists."

"What are they doing in the middle of all of this?"

"Must be a part of the Fellowship I have told you about."

"To destroy the ring?" Karri asked in a hushed tone. Eaodon merely nodded. The riders remounted their horses and road for another hour before setting up camp. Once the fire was started and the men were fed Eomer handed out the orders for standing guard. He gave Karri and Eaodon first watch. The men settled in around the area and Karri sat near the fire wide awake. Eaodon was whittling with a small knife. It looked like he was making a horse.

"Who's that for?" Karri asked curiously.

"My little brother." Eaodon said with a smile, dreaming of home. "He wants to be a rider of the Riddermark. Hopefully one day he will."

"He will." Karri said confidently.

"You know this?" A smile crossed his features.

"I know that you are all a capable people. I know that Eomer is a strong leader and he will guide you through this."

"I thank you for the confidence." His voice was amused and Karri was quickly on her feet and in a bow. "M'Lady you do not need to bow so formally, you are suppose to be a man." Eomer sat down near the fire. "Eaodon why don't you get some sleep?"

"Are you certain my Lord?"

"I am very much awake. You have worked hard, son of Rohan. You deserve rest."

"Thank you sir." Eaodon stood up slowly, his body obviously tired and he made his way towards where he had set his sleeping area up. He was out as soon as he laid his head down. All the men surrounding them were asleep.

"My Lord, aren't you tired?" Karri asked finally taking a neat next to him, but not too close.

"No. Surprisingly not." Karri just nodded and the two of them fell silent, taking in the sounds surrounding them, like the crackling fire. "Karri I wish you would reconsider my plea and go back to Edoras."

"I believe we went over this my Lord." He seemed to flinch. "I want to be here."

"There is nothing for you here Karri."

"Sire."

"Please.." His voice was suddenly very soft. "You don't have to call me that."

"I am posing as one of your riders, and if I weren't I am nothing but your sisters chambermaid. You are a ruler in a country that has adopted me as one of their own, until I find a way home. I have to show you an amount of respect."

"What about women never taking orders in your world?"

"I'm in your world now. Your rules apply." Karri's voice was dejected. She wanted nothing more than to be home.

"How about for right now, we act like we're in your world." He said seriously. Their eyes were connected and his were burning again, however, not with the same kind of intensity she had seen before.

"Alright, Eomer. If you think you can handle it." She smirked and he laughed slightly.

"I'm positive I can." He stared into the fire as if contemplating something. "Karri?"

"Eomer?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you fighting?" Karri groaned.

"Do we have to go over this again?" She asked before rubbing her forehead. "I feel like I have had this conversation a dozen time with more than one person. I want to be here."

"For Eaodon and Eowyn?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes. Eaodon taught me about this world. He helped me fit in. He reminds me of my brother back home, and Eowyn... Well she took me in. Gave me a home. You both saved my life. Fighting along side you is the least I can do."

"I'm not the reason you're fighting, am I?" Karri remained silent. "Karri, that is fool headed."

"Why?"

"Because, I am a warrior. I can protect myself. You are a..."

"Woman?" Karri's tone was icy.

"You make it sound as if I am being cruel."

"To me you are. I have proved myself a capable fighter. You've seen that. I think it's about time you give me some credit."

"I give you a lot of credit Karri." His voice was soft. "Are you really fighting for me because I saved your life?" Karri felt her throat tighten. She felt compelled to tell him the truth.

"Partly."

"Partly?"

"I don't know what you want me to say." She said, staring into the fire.

"Why don't you tell me what's in your mind, your heart." She could feel his eyes burning on her and she took a deep breath.

"Alright." She turned to look at him and their eyes connected. "I feel compelled to help you. I can't explain it, but I knew I wanted to be near you. To fight with you, to fight for you." Her voice trailed off. The seconds seemed to last for hours as their eyes remained connected. Eomer had a somewhat pained expression on his face.

"Karri..." His voice was so soft it was barely audible. She read his voice to the best of her ability. He seemed to be searching for a way to let her down gently. She felt her cheeks flush as the sudden humiliation of what she said hit her. She looked away from him before they heard rustling in the trees. Whatever Eomer was going to say was put on hold as Karri swiftly put her helmet on. "Who's there?" Eomer's voice was strong and protecting.

"It is I, my Lord." Eothain's voice spoke softly. "It is time to change watchers." Eomer nodded.

"Rider, get some well deserved sleep." He said looking at Karri. She nodded toward him and headed toward her sleeping area. She heard the flap to Eomer's tent open and close as she removed her helmet and laid on the tough ground. The stars were shining brilliantly and Karri found herself staring up at them. She knew she should be exhausted, but she couldn't seem to sleep. She felt foolish for telling Eomer what she had. Now everything would be different between them. She took a long rugged breath to calm herself down. It would only make it worse in the days a head if she was suffering from sleep deprivation. She turned onto her side and closed her eyes, willing her body to sleep.


	5. A Mighty Battle

Disclaimer: All characters from Lord of the Rings books and lines from the Lord of the Rings script belong to the Tolkien family and the production companies. Please don't sue me. I only own the characters I created on my own.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :-)

It seemed as if they rode non-stop. They would sleep and ride, sleep and ride, and every-so-often dispatch a group of orcs or uruks. The time passed slowly. Karri kept her sanity by reading by the fire at night after the men had gone to sleep. She had read Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice" at least four times. It sometimes boggled her mind that none of the men around her had even heard of Jane Austen or the wonderful Mr. Darcy. They hadn't even heard of a printing press, which is part of the reason she did not pull out her novels in front of the riders. Trying to explain that one would be more of a task then she was willing to attempt. To make matters worse for her, she had not spoken to Eomer since the night by the fire. Whether she was subconsciously avoiding him, or he was bluntly avoiding her was unclear. She knew she shouldn't have told him. His face filled her dreams, much to her dismay. With the amount of the fighting and riding she found herself exhausted, but being woken up with thoughts of him. The riders had stopped for the night and Karri busied herself gathering fire wood and water. The men were mostly silent, the weight of missing their families finally beginning to crush down on them. Eomer tried his best to keep their spirits up, talking to the soldiers individually, well except for Karri. Eaodon, on the other hand, was Karri's constant companion and she was more grateful than she could express. This night was no different. The two of them stood idly by watching the other soldiers in silence.

"What do you think we'll do?" Karri asked casually, half startling the man beside her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we can't just travel like this forever."

"Weren't you the one saying Lord Eomer would figure everything out?" Eaodon asked sarcastically. Karri just looked into the distance. "What occurred between the two of you? Something has been off for many nights."

"I assure you Eaodon, it's nothing you need to worry about." It looked as if he was about to protest, but an unknown rider coming into camp stopped him immediately. The horse he was riding was beautiful, strong, and a stunning color of white that matched the riders beard and hair.

"Gandalf." Eaodon said stunned.

"The Grey wizard?" Karri asked looking the man over. "He looks more like a white wizard." Eaodon didn't respond he just watched Eomer and Gandalf talk briefly.

"Riders!" Eomer announced. The men quickly silenced, most stood. "Rohan calles for aid at Helms Deep, and we will assist them. An army of uruks descends on them and we leave to fight. Quickly gather your things. We ride!" There was a furious scramble as things were packed and the horses were prepared to leave.

"How far to Helms Deep?" Karri asked as she was saddling her horse.

"A day and a half. Hopefully we can do better." Karri was the first one done and she began helping Eaodon.

"Karri, I must speak with you." His voice was hushed and concerned.

"Of course my Lord." Karri followed Eomer away from the men.

"Once we get to Helms Deep I want you to find a safe place and stay there until the battle is over."

"Are you insane?" Karri wore a half amused expression on her face. "I won't just sit behind and be useless."

"It's better than you getting injured or killed."

"I am going to fight." Karri was defiant.

"I order you not you fight."

"Women don't take orders in my world."

"They do in this one." His tone was aggravated.

"Eom... My Lord. I want to fight. I am a good fighter and I can help you in battle."

"I am aware of how good you are in battle, but I do not wish to see you hurt."

"I am just a stranger from a distant world. Whether I get hurt or not is irrelevant."

"Not to me."

"Why is that?" She questioned. Eomer nervously looked around him. The men were almost ready to leave.

"Karri..." his voice was considerably softer and it almost startled her. "Please, please don't fight. I don't want to lose you."

"I can not promise you Eomer. Because I don't want to lose you either." He reached his hand and touched her face softly. They were too close. Karri felt her heart begin to race.

"We must go." His voice was suddenly very firm as he pulled his hand away from her face. She merely nodded and headed back toward her horse. They rode hard, as fast as they could. The tension among the men was considerable. They didn't know what they were going to find at Helms Deep. They didn't know if their was going to be anything to find, but the men were determined to fight and die for Rohan. The sun was rising as they were perched on a hill. The sight before them was sickening. The walls of Helms Deep had been breached and bodies laid almost everywhere, pilled on top of each other. Karri saw Eomer move to the front of the group. This was her chance. If she wanted to she could easily slip away and find a safe place to stay until the battle was over, but she wasn't going to. Nothing was going to stop her from fighting.

"Theoden king stands alone." Gandalf said calmly.

"Not alone." Eomer drew his sword. "Rohirrim! To the king!" The charge began. Led by Gandalf and Eomer the riders charged down the side of the hill and startled the Uruks. When the Rohirrim crashed into the enemy, the uruks began dispersing toward a row of trees from behind them. The front lines stood and fought and the battle raged. Soon the few members that remained from the men at Helms Deep had joined the new riders. Karri quickly caught sight of Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Soldiers fell to her left and right, but Karri kept fighting. She caught sight of Eomer who was battling two uruks. A third was coming from behind him, but Eomer was distracted. Karri quickly maneuvered her way towards him just in time to stop the enemies sword from delivering a fatal blow to the Third Marshall of the Mark. The clang of the swords made Eomer turn and he saw Karri quickly killing the uruk in front of her. His heart quickened and a sense of panic set in at the thought that she was fighting, but it was soon forgotten as he saw some of his men chasing the retreating Uruks toward the trees. He knew immediately the they were not trees at all.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" His voice echoed and the men stopped. Cheering erupted as the last of the enemy filed into the trees. The forest began to sway and groan, followed by ear piercing screams. Karri watched in horror but gratification as the trees killed the remainder of the enemy. She turned to see Eomer embrace an older man. He had the same color of gold hair as Eowyn and he looked vaguely familiar. The king. The realization hit her quickly. This must have been the King that had at one time sentenced her to death. Out of the grip of what ever spell he had been under. Karri's eyes scanned her surroundings. She had to find Eowyn and change. Pretend as if she'd been there all along. She felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to meet an icy blue stare. For a moment she allowed herself to forget finding Eowyn and smiled at Legolas.

"Rider." The King's voice called to her. She turned in a panic and saw Eomer's eyes wide. "Please come forth." Karri stepped off her horse, slightly shaken and kneeled before the King. "I saw you save the life of Eomer. For that I owe you a great debt. I must have your name." Karri felt panic wash over her.

"Uncle, may we not go celebrate? I so wish to see my sister." Eomer pleaded.

"Eomer, this soldier of Rohan saved your life. Do you not wish to honor him?" Theoden asked with a shocked expression. Karri looked up ever-so slightly to see that Legolas had moved closer. His hands were wrapped around his bow protectively as if ready to fight or defend her. "I must have your name rider." The King's voice was friendly but stern. Karri sighed heavily and removed her helmet. She heard a gasp go through the men around her.

"Karri Benson, sire." She turned to look at the King. His face was expressionless.

"A woman?" He asked incredulous. Her eyes moved toward Eomer, but he was looking toward his uncle. The men surrounding them all seemed to be... smiling? Eaodon looked proudly toward her. "Battle is not a place for women."

"She saved my life Uncle."

"Eomer, did you know of this?"

"Yes."

"How could you place such a life in danger?" Theoden's voice rose slightly.

"If I may Theoden King..." Gandalf started. "Let us celebrate this grand victory and the lives spared." Theoden nodded leaving one last glace at his nephew and following Gandalf into the mighty fortress behind them.

"I knew from the moment I saw you." His voice was even more melodic when he wasn't angry. "I was wondering what a women was doing among the riders of the Riddermark."

"I didn't know elves existed. So I was curious about you as well." He held out his hand which Karri accepted.

"I'm Legolas."

"Karri. It's nice to finally meet you."

"As it is you. May I ask, how you do not know of elves?"

"I wish I could explain that easily. I don't believe I'm from this world." Karri shook her head, a headache threatening.

"Then how did you come to be here?"

"I don't know. I was in the woods back home when I felt the ground slip from beneath me. The next thing I knew Eaodon was waking me up."

"I should like to learn more of your world."

"I would say the same to you." Her spirits lifted knowing that someone immediately believed her. He smiled kindly at her. "You looked ready to strike at any moment when the king asked for my name. Why is that?"

"I didn't know how the men of Rohan would react to you. I saw you fight. I saw you save Eomer. If the King had sentenced you to die it would have been a great injustice."

"And you were going to take on the entire army?" Karri's voice was amused.

"I would have made my opinion known. That and I highly doubt Eomer would allow you to be hurt."

"Yes, I know. I saved his life, but he has saved mine before, so I guess we're even."

"I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you." Legolas's eyes were brighter than before.

"I don't know what you mean my Elven Prince."

"You flatter me, but do not distract me my warrior." He said mimicking her pet name. Karri smiled sweetly at him.

"While I do not distract you. I'm afraid I must go. Find Eowyn, change, you understand."

"I do." He bowed to her which Karri returned. "It was nice to finally meet you Karri."

"You too Legolas." Karri nodded to him once more before setting off toward the fortress. Eomer looked on, a pang of emotion filling his body. Jealousy? No, it couldn't be that. He would have to feel something for her to be jealous, and he didn't feel that way. Did he?

"Karri!" Her voice reverberated on the stone. Eowyn pulled her into a tight hug. "I was so worried about you."

"You taught me perfectly My Lady. I made it back."

"Oh, don't start the 'My Lady' talk. You have been exposed to my brother for far to long." Karri just laughed, thankful to be back with Eowyn.

"I believe I should change."

"Yes, I know my Uncle found out about you. You're the talk of the men."

"And is that talk positive or negative?" Karri asked curiously.

"Almost completely positive. You fight exceptionally well, and though you're not from Rohan you would have given your life for us. It shows great loyalty and the men respect that."

"Thank goodness for that." Karri was starting to feel the fatigue on her body from the past weeks of fighting and riding.

"You must be exhausted." Eowyn said putting a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Slightly."

"I am sorry to say, you can not sleep or rest. My Uncle wishes to speak with you."

"Oh no." Karri felt her heart quicken.

"Let's just get you changed."

"No. Not yet." Eowyn looked at her curiously. "I fought in this. This is how I want him to see me. Putting me in a dress will just make me look fragile." Eowyn nodded and motioned for Karri to follow her. They walked a short distance, but it was enough pain for Karri to want to collapse. Lining the walls of their path were families crying for loved ones lost. Children screaming for their fathers. The King was sitting in the back of a room. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were off to the side, Gandalf was situated to the right of the King, and Eomer stood off in the distance.

"My Lord." Eowyn called out, signaling her presence. All eyes in the room were immediately on them and Karri felt like a goldfish. The King motioned the two women forward and they both bowed.

"Can I have an explanation as to why you impersonated a rider of Rohan and rode into battle?" His voice was calm but angry.

"I felt it was my place."

"Battle and war is no place for a woman." He almost shouted. He looked as if he was trying to calm himself down. "Is that the only explanation you have?"

"I felt as if staying behind was useless. I felt indebted to some of the men and people of Rohan, so I repaid them in the only way I knew how. Fight for them."

"Indebted why?" His voice was suddenly curious. "And to who?"

"Specifically Eaodon, for helping me, and Eomer and Eowyn for saving my life."

"Saving your life when?" Karri looked him him inquisitively. She glanced toward Eomer who looked back at her. His eyes concerned.

"When you ordered my death sire." The room suddenly tensed.

"I did what?"

"When the riders found me and brought me to the Golden Hall, you ordered my death. Eomer and Eowyn stood for me and you granted me permission to be Eowyn's chambermaid." The spell must have made him forget. Karri just looked into his eyes which had softened.

"I thank you greatly Karri for saving the life of Eomer, and I apologize for what I may have done while under Sarumon's control." Karri lowered her head again in another bow. "I suggest you go get some rest. You've had a long couple of weeks."

"Thank you sire." Karri bowed again before following Eowyn out of the room.

"That went very well." Eowyn said with a smile.

"Yes, very well."

"Eomer was pleased."

"I would expect him to be. Helms Deep was successfully defended and your Uncle has returned."

"I don't think it was just that." Her eyes sparkled. "Eomer was looking at you as if you were his light."

"I think you're reading him wrong."

"He's my brother. I know my brother. When he would catch himself his face would return to emotionless, but when we looked at you... I've never seen him look that way before, and I have to tell you. I am quite pleased." Karri just blushed.

"I think I need some rest before we head back to Edoras."

"Perfectly fine, but I am not going to drop this subject." Eowyn said cheerfully.

"No. I had a feeling you wouldn't."


	6. Festivities

Disclaimer: All characters from Lord of the Rings books and lines from the Lord of the Rings script belong to the Tolkien family and the production companies. Please don't sue me. I only own the characters I created on my own.

Karri left with Eowyn and headed back towards Edoras, but Eomer had left with the King, Legolas, and several other men to find Saruman. The travel was slow going, and Karri spent most of the trip in silence letting Eowyn talk. As promise:d she hadn't let up about Eomer.

"You know, as Third Marshall of the Mark, he's expected to take a wife at some point and taking a wife for love is the best way." Karri rubbed her forehead.

"Eowyn, you can't be serious."

"Karri, I've seen the way he looks at you. My brother is taken with you."

"Even if that's so, when I find way back home where would I be? Where would he be?"

"Why would you want to go back?"

"I miss my family. I miss my friends. I want to finish school." Karri sighed. "Middle Earth is amazing Eowyn and I am forever grateful to you, Eomer, and Eaodon but you have to understand I'm not sure if I belong here."

"I assure you, you belong here." Eowyn said without hesitation. "You belong with my brother." Karri just walked a head in silence. The trip took longer than Karri had expected, though she was used to riding with Eomer's men, the eored, and they never went slowly. A few moments she thought she may fall asleep riding. She wondered if the team had found the White Wizard how he was going to respond. When they finally made it back to the city their was even more work to be done. A great feast was to be held for the victory at Helms Deep to honor the dead. The Golden Hall was prepared just in time for the King to arrive. Saurman had been killed. As the men rode into the city Karri caught sight of two children. One riding behind Eomer, the other behind Aragorn.

"Those are hobbits." Eaodon said as he caught where Karri's eyes were focused. Eowyn ran down to greet her uncle and brother as Karri followed slowly. Legolas swiftly dismounted from his horse and came to her side.

"I thought my warrior might have joined us at Isengard." He mused.

"I don't believe Middle Earth is ready for that. I see you've found your friends."

"Ah, yes. Thankfully."

"May I meet them?"

"I'd be happy to introduce you." He said holding his arm out for her to take, which she did. He walked her towards the two hobbits now standing together. "Merry, Pippin. There is someone you should meet."

"Hello M'lady." The tallest of the two said before bowing. The shorter one grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Pip! You can't go around doing that."

"I assure you, it's no problem, and please call me Karri." She held out her hand.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, but please call me Merry." He shook her hand softly before dropping it and the other took his place.

"Peregrin Took, but call me Pippin or Pip, whichever you prefer.."

"It's good to see you both safe. I came across Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli while they were looking for you. They were all extremely concerned."

"How did you happen across them?" Merry asked curiously.

"She was riding with my guard." Eomer's voice was amused.

"But... you're a woman." Pippin said confused.

"Last time I checked yes, yes I am."

"She seems to be a bit of a rebel. I fear anyone who comes across her would have trouble controlling her." Eomer said, the same amount of amusement in his voice.

"Yes well, there is ale in the Golden Hall and a party to begin if you gentlemen wouldn't mind."

"Ale?" Pippin's voice perked up.

"Yes and a feast fit for millions."

"And we're off!" Merry said before he took off laughing. Pippin followed close behind. Legolas nodded with a smile and followed the two hobbits. Eomer lingered for a few moments.

"I would hurry sire. You must take your place beside your uncle before the party starts." Eomer smiled at her.

"I did half expect to see you in the group headed for Isengard." He said without moving.

"If I thought I could get away with it, you never know, I might have been."

"May I escort you to the Hall?" He asked holding out his arm.

"I'd like that." She took his arm and he led her up the stairs.

"You look slightly different in a dress." Karri was wearing the green dress Eowyn had given her when she first arrived.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"You never look bad." He said smiling, but he caught himself quickly. "I'm sorry."

"We've had this conversation before. Please, don't be sorry."

"I shall try." He smiled at her. "I find it hard to keep thoughts to myself around you."

"I've been told I have that effect on people before." Karri added. Soldiers were making their way to the feast and they could smell the food. "I must be going. I will see you soon." He headed toward his uncle who was sitting on his throne. The feast started with a toast, half somber. But as soon as the music picked up people began dancing and the mood lightened considerably. Karri was standing next to Legolas when Gimli challenged him to a drinking contest. Eomer stood by amused.

"What are the rules?" Legolas asked curiously.

"No pauses, no spills." Eomer said handing Legolas and Gimli their glasses.

"And no regurgitation." Gimli finished to the laughter of the men around him.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas seemed interested.

"Aye, Last one standing wins." Gimli said before beginning to chug his first drink. Legolas took a sip from his and the game was on. Karri watched on amused as Legolas began to pick up speed. She looked toward Eomer who was looking back at her, a smile on his features. Out of his armor, he looked considerably different. His features seemed softer, maybe it was just being in Edoras. Her attention turned back to the contest as they moved on to their fifth glass. By now everyone around them was cheering them on. Karri looked toward Eomer again who was starring curiously at Legolas, however his eyes locked with hers. The game continued, drink, after drink, after drink.

"Here, here. It's the dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women." Gimli said laughing. Legolas studied his fingers curiously.

"I feel something." He said after a moment. Eomer raised his eyebrows. "A slight tingling in my fingers. I think it's affecting me."

"What did I say? He cant hold his liquor!" Gimli promptly passed out. Legolas look at him a slightly smug grin on his features.

"Game over." Everyone around them laughed.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you, my Elven Prince." Karri said with a smile.

"Thank you my warrior." He nodded toward her.

"Karri!" Eaodon yelled causing the men around him to turn and stare. "May I ask for a dance." Karri looked toward Eomer who was talking with a slightly swaying Gamling.

"Sure, I'd love to." Eaodon grabbed her hand and pulled her to an open area where they began dancing to a folksy type song. He spun her around making her laugh loudly before they both stopped. Eomer had tapped Eaodon on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

"Of course My lord." Eaodon said kindly. He smiled and winked at Karri before heading back towards the ale.

"I'll warn you Karri, I am not the greatest dancer."

"I am not concerned." She placed one arm on his shoulder and his placed his protectively around her waist. She must have been in Middle Earth for to long because this small gesture felt slightly sexual. When Eomer said he couldn't dance he wasn't being modest. He honestly couldn't dance, but Karri felt as if she hadn't had as much fun in years. When he laughed it carried throughout the hall and Karri committed that sound to memory. It was amazing. After several dances Eomer pulled her into the far corner of the room. They were far enough away that they couldn't be over-heard, but not far enough that it was considered inappropriate.

"There is something I need to say to you." He started seriously. Karri took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life. I never really got the chance."

"It was nothing."

"No it wasn't nothing. You saved me. I don't think I'll ever find a way to repay you."

"You don't have to. You saved my life already. Saving yours was the least I could do." He smiled at her. The two stood for a moment just looking at each other. She wished she could always see him like this. He green eyes were shining brightly and a smile was playing on his features.

"Karri... I think you're incredible." His statement took her by surprise. "I have never known a woman so willing to go into battle, aside from Eowyn. You risked everything for a land that isn't yours. For people you had not known for more than a few days, and I am eternally grateful. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel something more for you then just friendship and admiration." Karri smiled.

"You're making this so formal." She said in hopes of cutting the tension. The smile on his face left.

"If you're only here to make jokes..." He started to walk away but Karri quickly grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly making him stop. "I just didn't know what to say. I'm not used to this." His eyes softened slightly.

"Do you feel the same about me?" Karri dropped her hand from his arm. She knew the question would be coming, but she was unsure of how to answer it. If she did find a way home and admitted her full feelings she would be left wondering what could have been and what she'd given up. However, if she never got home and she didn't tell him she would be forced to see him everyday knowing the truth. She looked deeply into his eyes.

"I do care for you Eomer. More than I can say." She looked toward him. His smile was back and he had moved slightly closer to her. He looked as if he was about to say something else when quick movement out of the corner of his eye distracted him. Gamling was walking, well staggering, toward them.

"My Lord. I am having a slight amount of trouble seeing." He laughed hysterically.

"It seems you have had too much ale Gamling. Let me assist you." He put Gamlings arm around his shoulders. With a last glance at Karri he led Gamling to where the riders would be sleeping off the excessive amounts of ale. Karri remained where she was for a few moments watching the party progress.

"Are you having fun my warrior?" Legolas's melodic voice asked.

"I am enjoying myself plenty. I see the ale has had very little effect on you."

"It's something I will always beat Gimli at and it's going to drive him crazy in the morning."

"Is a friendship between and elf and a dwarf common?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Well, I am glad to see one." Karri said with a smile. "The two of you are pretty evenly matched."

"I like to think I have the upper-hand in some cases."

"Of course you would like to think that." Karri smiled at him, which he returned.

"I believe some of our men will not be of much use to us in the morning." Eomer said rubbing his forehead as he returned. "Primarily Gamling."

"I shall never understand the draw ale has on men."

"Nor would you want to." Karri said smiling. "Ale turns the best gentlemen into imbeciles."

"Always?" Eomer asked raising his eyebrows.

"Luckily no. Just most of the time." She smiled at him and he laughed in return.

"I shall leave you two alone." Legolas said with a smile. Eomer nodded to him. Once Legolas was back with Aragorn, Karri began laughing.

"My Elven Prince had a mischievous smile on his face."

"Your Elven Prince?" Eomer asked, somewhat dejected.

"When I first spoke with him it just came out of no where. I called him that and it seemed to fit. So, he will always be my Elven Prince." Eomer nodded. "I take it Gamling is sleeping?"

"He fell into a deep slumber as soon as his head hit the pillow." Karri yawned. "And I feel you shall do the same."

"It's been a long day." Karri said smiling.

"A good day?"

"No, a great day."

"Good night Karri." Eomer's voice was soft.

"Good night Eomer." They stood together for another moment. Neither wanting to be the one that left first. Finally Karri, with a last smile, left for her bed chamber.


	7. Riding to Battle

Disclaimer: All characters from Lord of the Rings books and lines from the Lord of the Rings script belong to the Tolkien family and the production companies. Please don't sue me. I only own the characters I created on my own.

Loud shouting awoke Karri from her sleep, and a million horrifying thoughts ran through her head. She threw on her dress from the night before and ran towards the Golden Hall, meeting Eowyn half way there.

"What's happened?" Eowyn asked shocked.

"I don't know."

"Karri, Eowyn..." Eomer called walking from the Golden Hall. "It's alright. Go back to bed."

"What happened?" Eowyn asked concerned.

"It's nothing to worry about." He replied trying to maneuver them back to their rooms.

"Nothing to worry about?" She asked angrily. Eomer sighed, he knew Eowyn was never going to let this go.

"Pippin looked into the Palantir." Eowyn's eyes closed in understanding.

"What's the Palantir?"

"It's a seeing stone. Seven were brought to Middle Earth by the Elf Elendil and his sons. They were used to see across Middle Earth." Eomer explained. "Sauron captured one and was using it to communicate with Saruman. Gandalf took it from Isengard and when Pippin looked into it..."

"What is it Eomer?" Eowyn asked.

"Sauron began talking to him." Eowyn gasped in horror, Karri just shook her head.

"What does our uncle say?"

"I don't know. I am on my way to see him now." Eomer said slightly rushed. "Please get some sleep. We will all know more in the morning." He hugged Eowyn and as he walked passed Karri she felt his hand softly touch hers. Eowyn watched her brother leave.

"Karri, Eomer's right. We must try to sleep. And don't think I didn't see that." Karri merely nodded, sighed, and headed toward her room. Even facing something terrible she kept her word about never letting that go. The night was restless. The little sleep she did get was plagued with nightmares. She wanted to make sure Pippin was alright. As the sunlight crept through her window, Karri changed quickly into a white dress. She left her room and made sure breakfast was being prepared for Eowyn before heading toward the Golden Hall. Pippin and Merry were standing together talking quietly and Karri made her way toward them.

"My Lady." Pippin said gravely as she approached.

"My dear Pippin, how many times must I ask you to call me Karri?" He managed a weak smile. "I came to see if you were alright."

"Me?"

"Of course you."

"Don't worry about me." Karri kneeled down next to him.

"I am going to worry about you Pippin. You deserve only the best." She exchanged glances with Merry who was smiling at her.

"I think Gandalf is taking me somewhere." He said sadly.

"Trust in him. He won't lead you a stray." Karri smiled at him. "I see great things in your future Pippin."

"You do?" He asked innocently.

"I really do." Pippin smiled at her genuinely. Gandalf called to Pippin and Merry and they said their good-byes before joining him. Karri made her way outside. Despite the tension hanging in the air the sky was beautiful. She heard Eomer's voice and turned to see him talking with Eowyn. She moved slightly closer until she heard Eowyn mention her uncle and she immediately turned around. It felt like a private conversation.

"Karri?" Eomer's voice was gruff.

"I'm sorry I wasn't spying. I saw the two of you talking and I realized it was personal so I will be going..."

"No, Karri please come closer." Eowyn said sweetly. "You may be called a chambermaid, but I think of you as much more. As does my uncle and my brother." She threw Eomer a smile. Karri moved closer and stood next to Eowyn.

"We were talking about what happened last night." Eowyn said, her voice hushed.

"I just spoke with Pippin. He's shaken but alright. Gandalf is taking him somewhere."

"To Gondor." Eomer commented.

"Gondor?" Karri asked. Eomer nodded.

"When Pippin looked into the Palantir he caught a glimpse of what the enemy was planning. He saw the destruction of the capital of Gondor at Minas Tirith. That's where Gandalf is taking Pippin."

"Mordor is marching on Minas Tirith?" Eowyn asked.

"Yes."

"Then we need to help them." Eowyn said defiantly.

"Uncle says why go to the aid of those who did not come to ours."

"That's insanity." Karri said shaking her head.

"Is it?" Eomer asked.

"Yes. If Sauron destroys Minas Tirith and Gondor it's only a matter of time before he comes here. Better to band together now and have a small chance then no chance later." The two siblings just looked at her. "I'm sorry. My mouth has run away with me."

"No, Karri..." Eowyn said seriously. "I agree. We must aid them." They both looked at Eomer.

"I agree with the both of you, but I am not king of Rohan. The choice lies with our uncle and we must respect his decision."

"Always loyal to King and country, brother." Eowyn said smiling. Eomer stared at her. "I know what could make you follow your own path."

"Eowyn." He said with a warning tone. She just smiled at him.

"I must go to the stables. Excuse me." She said smiling. Eomer and Karri were left staring after her.

The days passed slowly. Edoras was on edge and everyone was waiting for the last shoe to drop. Karri and Eomer stood outside watching the constant movement of the day.

"Accompany me?" He asked.

"To where?"

"The Golden Hall?"

"Sure." She took his arm and he led her inside. They both sat in silence watching the action around them. Gamling and the king were conversing briefly, but most everyone else was silent. Suddenly Aragorn came rushing into the room.

"The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" His voice was rushed. Eomer and Karri looked towards each other briefly then towards the King.

"And Rohan will answer." She felt her heart jump. "Muster the Rohirrim!" Eomer stood quickly and looked deep into her eyes before following his uncle out of the hall. Karri quickly left the hall and searched for Eowyn. She check the stables and the kitchen, but she couldn't find her. Finally she saw her in her room packing.

"What are you doing?" Karri asked.

"The women of the court ride with the men to the encampment." She answered in a monotone voice as if she was still in deep thought.

"I request to accompany you." Eowyn stopped what she was doing and she stared into Karri's eyes.

"I assumed you would want to." She said with a bemused expression. "Quickly pack." Karri raced into her room and began packing a bag. She packed the clothes she had worn when she was riding with Eomer and his men. If anyone thought she was sitting this out, they didn't really know her. She packed a sword and bow and headed toward the stables were Eowyn was waiting with two horses. She had been talking to Aragorn when Karri came up to her.

"If your brother finds out, he's going to murder you." Karri said catching sight of the sword hanging on Eowyn's horse.

"I should say the same to you." Eowyn said with a small smile.

"You are his sister Eowyn."

"And you are the first woman my brother has ever loved and probably the last he will ever love."

"Have you been dipping into the ale?" Karri asked curiously.

"You will come to see in time, as will he." The rest of the packing was done in silence. Edoras was alive, everything moving. Wives and children stood saying good-bye to their families, crying and weeping. Knowing some of the men were not going to return. Eomer had already departed to find other men to fight and Karri stood beside her horse wondering how many he would find. The more the better. The armies at Mordor were said to be massive, even more then was sent against Helms Deep.

"You ride to the encampment with us?" Eaodon asked, surprising her.

"Yes, I requested to go. I want to be with everyone as long as I can."

"You aren't thinking of following us farther than the encampment are you?" He asked.

"Why would you think that?" Karri replied innocently.

"Because you have shown that you have a tendency to do as such."

"Eaodon, I asked that you do not worry about me."

"I am going to worry about you My Lady." He said kindly. Karri smiled at him.

"I promise you if I am going to do something crazy, you will know about it."

"A promise? Really?"

"Really." Karri hugged Eaodon. "For now however, I must attend to Lady Eowyn." The soldiers of Rohan were ready in, what seemed like, no time at all. The march to the encampment was long and the horses were weary by the time they arrived. Thousands of men were waiting for them and at the head, waiting for the king, sat Eomer, upon his horse Firefoot. Karri's heart seemed to beat slightly faster knowing she was near him again. The men began to build fires and set up tents. Blades were being sharped and more men were coming into the encampment. Karri helped set up Eowyn's tent before she heard a voice calling her name. She walked into the sunlight to see Eomer had been calling her. She bowed to him and he grimaced slightly.

"You do not have to bow to me." He said seriously.

"You are second in line to the throne Eomer. If you will not have me call you Lord or sire, I should probably bow."

"I would prefer you didn't." He smiled at her.

"How many men have come?" His smile quickly faded.

"Only six thousand. I am not sure what we will do." His face showed concern. Karri knew that might not be enough, but she needed to stay positive.

"Oh, you'll find a way."

"Are you sure of that?" He asked moving closer to her.

"No, but I trust in you." She felt her cheeks flush as he picked up her hand and kissed the top. Despite the slight beard his lips were soft and they lingered on her hand for a moment. As he pulled away and their eyes connected, a moment of worry caught him.

"You can not go into this battle Karri." He said quickly.

"What do you..."

"I know you." He said seriously. "Or I feel as if I know you better than I know me. I know you want to fight." Karri just looked into his eyes. "You can not be in that battle. It's too dangerous. I don't care how good you are with a sword. I care about your safety and I can't protect you there."

"Since when, in battle, have I needed your protection?" Her voice was amused but his eyes were set.

"Karri... I am begging you... If I were to lose you, I don't know what I would do." Karri wanted desperately to hug him, to have him hold her, but as men surrounded them she knew Eomer wouldn't do that. "Please promise me."

"I can not." She answered honestly. Anger burned into his eyes.

"You must."

"Eomer... I promise you one thing. What ever decision I make will be the best for both myself and those around me." Eomer let out an exasperated sigh.

"I hope that is true." He heard one of his soldiers calling his name and he squeezed her arm lightly before heading towards them. What was best for Karri was to fight. She knew how awful she would feel if she let her friends go to battle and she stayed behind. Eomer, Eaodon, and even Eowyn were fighting. She wasn't going to be the one left behind. She also believed it was better for everyone around her. If she could kill even one orc, if she could save even one life then it was better she be there. She might not have been from Middle Earth, but her friends were here. If this battle failed than this world as they knew it would be destroyed. She couldn't let that happen. If she thought that she could make one bit of difference she had to try. She watched Eomer converse with his men. They looked up to him, and it wasn't hard to understand why. His eyes connected with hers and he held them there for a moment. She knew that a part of him must know what she was going to do, but their was no way to stop her. If he was going to be on that battle field then she was. She was suppose to be there, next to him.


	8. The Hours Before

Disclaimer: All characters from Lord of the Rings books and lines from the Lord of the Rings script belong to the Tolkien family and the production companies. Please don't sue me. I only own the characters I created on my own.

Authors Note: I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. You're all awesome. :-)

The campfire was warm and inviting, yet the tension hanging in the air ruined any good feeling in Karri. She was sitting across from Eomer and next to Gamling who were both eating. The flames licked at the glowing logs and she felt herself drifting in and out of any conversation. Eowyn had been in her tent talking to Merry for the past few minutes. Karri smiled when she saw the hobbit run from the tent taking practice swings with his sword.

"Come on! To the smithy, go!" Eowyn said with a laugh.

"You should not encourage him." Eomer said not looking at his sister.

"You should not doubt him." Eowyn said defiantly.

"I do not doubt his heart, just the reach of his arm." Gamling chuckled beside her and Karri wore the same expression Eowyn did.

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause go to war as you! Why can he not fight for those he loves?" Eowyn's voice was soft and trailing off. Karri knew what Eowyn meant, it was the same thing she felt. Karri watched Eomer as he listened to his sister and understanding of what she meant washed over him. She turned back to her tent and he stood to face her.

"You know as little of war as that Hobbit." Eowyn stopped and just stared back at him. "When the fear takes him, and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold, do you think he would stand and fight? He would flee, and he would be right to do so." Eowyn looked at her brother and showed no sign of weakness. He put his hand on her shoulder. "War is the province of men, Eowyn." His voice was soft and he meant well, but both Karri and Eowyn were insulted. Though on the surface he was talking about men as the race of men, they both knew he also meant that battle was no place for a women. Karri shook her head and stood, walking into Eowyn's tent. She felt Eomer's eyes on her, but she refused to look at him. He knew that he had insulted her, but it would be more than improper to just walk into the tent when his sister was not in there. Eowyn had walked off, also probably insulted. He sat back down and ate the rest of his supper in silence. Karri remained in the tent not wanting to face Eomer. Her mind was filled with strategies and trying to remember exactly the best angle to move the heavy sword to parry. She just wanted to ride out to battle. She wanted to fight. Sitting around was doing no good. Who knows what the enemy was doing to Gondor at that exact moment. Karri was reading when the tent flap opened quickly and Eowyn stormed in, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Eowyn." Karri said shocked. She put her book quickly in her bag and pulled Eowyn into a hug. "What's happened?" Again a thousand horrible thoughts flooded through her. She was beginning to think she was developing a stress disorder.

"I confessed my love to Aragorn." She said through her tears. "He's riding out, into the mountain to find men to fight and we talked..."

"What did he say?" Karri asked still hugging her. Karri already knew what he'd said. It was written on Eowyn's face, but she wanted Eowyn to get everything out that she needed to.

"He told me he could not return the affections."

"I am so sorry Eowyn." Karri said softly. "I promise you that you will find someone else, someone better. I know you will."

"How do you know that?" Her tears were slowing.

"I just do, and I know it will be in the most unlikely of places. You wont expect it."

"Thank you Karri." Eowyn said wiping her eyes.

"You're more than welcome. If you ever need anything do not hesitate to ask. I owe you my life."

"Anything?"

"Anything." Karri repeated.

"Marry my brother."

"Eowyn." Karri half laughed and shook her head. Eowyn really never did give up. Eowyn laughed slightly and nodded her head.

"My brother loves you."

"That is neither here nor there right now. The last thing your brother needs to be focused on right now is me. We all just need to prepare for what's coming."

"You're right." Eowyn replied.

"I think you need to get some rest. We set out early in the morning." Eowyn nodded.

"Tomorrow we go to fight." She said before laying on an awaiting blanket.

Karri stood by the dying fire staring into the stars. She had gotten a few hours of sleep, but was too anxious to begin riding.

"Karri." His voice startled her and she quickly turned to face him. "I did not mean to scare you." Eomer was already in his gear. The same armor as when she first saw him. It seemed like an eternity ago.

"You didn't scare me, just startled me."

"Is their a difference?"

"Yes." She said before looking back toward the dying fire.

"I still hope you're not even considering fighting."

"Remember my Lord." Karri said with an icy tone. "War is a mens province." Eomer sighed and turned her around to face him.

"I did not mean to insult you Karri." He pulled her into a hug and Karri breathed in his scent. She didn't mean to snap at him. Even though she was upset, just to be in his arms was enough. They stood like that for a moment. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I have told you before how incredible I think you are, and I do. I could not bear to see you hurt."

"How do you think I feel Eomer?" She asked. "I watch you ride to battle unsure if I will ever see you again. How do you think that feels? How useless do you think that makes me feel?" He pressed his forehead to hers.

"I can not imagine." He said softly. "I can promise you that I will try my hardest to return to you." Their eyes connected. She felt his hand touch her cheek softly and he pressed forward bringing his lips to hers. Her stomach jumped and her heart beat doubled. She had been waiting for this since the first morning, after he put his cloak over her. If that moment could have lasted an eternity it would not have been long enough. The kiss soft and loving with everything they both felt behind it. She touched his hair and they pulled away from each other. Eomer pulled her into another hug.

"Knowing I have you is enough to bring me back, Karri." His voice was unlike she'd ever heard before. With every syllable her heart beat seemed to quicken. It was as if she never wanted to hear another voice again.

"And if you shall see me sooner than you expect?" She asked seriously. She was not going to just lie to him and say she wasn't going.

"I hope it will be on the best of terms." She nodded and rested her head against his chest again. "I must prepare to leave." He reluctantly pulled away from her. He kissed her one more time before walking towards his own tent. Karri quickly changed into battle gear. She wasn't going to be left behind. Eowyn was already completely dressed, but she waited for Karri and they climbed on their horses together. The scene before them was like that of the day they left Edoras. People were scrambling to leave.

"Form up! Move out!" she heard Eomer's voice call out and she took a deep breath. Eowyn was watching the King tell Merry he couldn't go with him and Eowyn quickened her pace, picking up Merry and pulling him in front of her. Karri smiled and took her place in the ranks, right next to Eaodon.

"I told you, you would know." She said catching his attention.

"Karri, you can't do this." He said seriously.

"Yes I can, and I am." She looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him not to announce to Eomer where she was. "Eaodon, you've known me for a while. I consider you one of my best friends in this world. Do you really think you can talk me out of this?"

"You could die."

"So could you Eaodon. I want to fight. I want to fight for who I love." Her words surprised even her. Her breath caught in her chest as they began riding and Eaodon just smiled at her.

"It's about time that you finally admitted it Karri."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said concentrating on the ground a head of her.

"Stay close to me." He said changing the subject. "I ride with the eored. Eomer's personal men. We will need your skills."

"See, that's the first intelligent thing you've said." She had a mock-smug tone to her voice and he just smiled at her. "How long is the ride?"

"A three day gallop." He said calmly. "Well stop and let the horses rest before riding through the night to get to Minas Tirith."

"Just like old times huh?"

"Just like old times." The two picked up their pace and moved so they were in the back few rows of the eored. She knew she had to stay out of sight of Eomer. He would recognize her immediately. Eowyn moved so she could see Karri and the journey passed quickly with Merry to talk to. Eaodon didn't try again to get Karri to turn back. He knew it was nothing but a losing battle. A few different times Eomer had come through his eored talking to his men and Karri was nearly spotted. She had a sinking suspicion that he was actually looking for her, which wouldn't surprise her in the least. Eowyn had the same problem hiding from her uncle, and it was even harder for her with Merry to look after. Luckily for her, no one suspected Lady Eowyn to drop her dress and join the ranks. Merry was the only one, surprisingly, who recognized Karri. Though, he wasn't going to say anything. He knew why she fought and he knew the trouble she had trying to be able to fight, just like him. The first stop they made was during the day. Just as Eaodon said it would be. For an hour or two Merry delighted them with stories of the Shire, his family, and Pippin. The soldiers ate their fill in preparation for battle. They were going to rest, then ride through the night. The only time Karri fell asleep, nightmares spoiled it. She was in battle and had turned just in time to see an arrow strike Eomer in the chest. She tried in vain to get to him, but the closer she got, the more orcs tried to stop her. When she finally got to him, he laid covered in his own blood. She watched him take his last few ragged breaths and succumb. As she cried out she felt herself being shaken awake. Eaodon stood over her.

"Please tell me I am still in Middle Earth." She said rubbing her forehead.

"And on your way to a battle no less." Karri sat up with Eaodon's help. "You were shaking in your sleep. I thought it best to wake you."

"That was a good idea."

"What were you dreaming of?" He asked curiously. Karri felt another shudder go through her body.

"The battle, how things could go."

"Eomer?" Karri nodded.

"It was awful." She said shaking. She tried desperately not to cry. That was something she couldn't do. Not here.

"Don't worry Karri." Eaodon said touching her shoulder. "I am sure if Eomer gets into any trouble, you'll be there to pull him out." Karri just smiled at him. The lake they were stopped beside was gleaming in the distance, and Karri watched Merry and Eowyn exchange conversation. She was proud of Merry. He had the kind of strength and courage that some men only wished they had and he knew what he was fighting for. Eowyn too. She was proud and stubborn, just like Eomer. Who says she shouldn't be allowed to fight? "Watch out." The panicked tone of Eaodon's voice caught Karri first. She looked up in time to see Eomer dangerously close to them. She stood up quickly, but not so quickly as to call attention to herself and she made her way towards Eowyn. They both watched carefully, making sure Eomer didn't spot them. There was no way either women was turning back now. Karri watched as Eomer sat with Eaodon for a few moments before heading back to the front and Karri went back over to him.

"What did he say?" She asked curiously.

"First he asked how I was doing and tried to get my spirits up."

"Then?"

"Then he asked if I'd seen any soldiers that were out of place." A smile crossed his features. "Don't worry I didn't tell him anything." Karri sighed and sat down next to him. "He suspects you're here. He can't prove it, but he's pretty sure."

"And he wont find out for sure until after the battle." She said defiantly. A horn blew in the distance.

"Prepare to move out!" Eomer's voice carried over the men. Karri took a deep breath before standing then climbing back on her horse.

"Are you ready?" Eaodon asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Karri looked toward Eowyn and Merry who were ready to leave and the horses began moving. The sun was setting and she knew by the time tomorrow she would either be the luckiest person alive, in utter despair, or no more.


	9. And The Sun Rises

Disclaimer: All characters from Lord of the Rings books and lines from the Lord of the Rings script belong to the Tolkien family and the production companies. Please don't sue me. I only own the characters I created on my own.

Karri could see the faintest hint of light as the sun began rising behind them, a glowing red. On any other day she would have noticed how beautiful it was. She could feel her heart beating in her chest as the horses rode on. An anxious feeling arose over the men beside her as she looked toward the front. Eomer was riding proudly at the head of the army next to his uncle. A few riders away Merry was sitting in front of Eowyn, their eyes staring straight ahead, and Eaodon stayed close to Karri's side. They came to a sudden stop and the sight before them made Karri gasp. The beautiful white city of Minas Tirith was under siege. Thousands of enemies descended on her and it was clear how desperately in need of help the people of Gondor were. The Rohirrim stared wide-eyed until the King's voice startled them.

"Eomer! Take your eored down the left flag! Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center! Grimbold, take your company right, after you pass the wall! Forth! Down fear of darkness! Arise! Arise, Riders of Theoden!" Eaodon looked toward Karri and gave her a nod as they quickly followed Eomer. Karri glanced back at Eowyn and Merry, knowing this could be the last time she saw them. Eowyn smiled warmly at her which Karri returned. As she and Eaodon settled in behind the eored she took a few deep breaths as her heartbeat quickened. They were only minutes from going into battle. The King spoke again. "Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered!" Karri's eyes scanned the massive crowd of men, knowing that this was the last moments for some, maybe all, of them. Her eyes rested on Eomer. He was out front of his men, proud, strong. His eyes focused on his uncle. She had so much she wanted to do and say, but the time for that had passed.

"Stay close to me." Eaodon whispered quickly.

"Don't worry Eaodon, I'll protect you." She turned to see Eaodon with a slight smile on his face. They grabbed hands briefly.

"A sword day... a red day... and the sun rises!" The King shouted. He was riding among the men. Karri turned toward Eomer once more but instead of looking at his uncle his own eyes were scanning the crowd and they found hers. The two just stared at each other for a moment. She could see the fear in his eyes, not for himself, but for her. He didn't want her to be there, but they both knew it was too late to turn back.

"Ride now... Ride now... Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending!" Theoden shouted. The men sat straighter and a sense of pride filled them. The positivity that the King exuded seemed to give everyone hope. Eomer nodded toward Karri, wishing he could say a million different things to her. Karri nodded back. "Death!" The king shouted and the Rohirrim responded.

"Death!"

"Death!" The king shouted again riding among his countrymen.

"Death!" They responded once more.

"Death!" He screamed again louder. Karri could feel the courage building inside of her. This is where she needed to be.

"Death!" The soldiers screamed back.

"Forth, Eorlingas!" The King shouted as they began riding towards the enemy. Karri followed Eomer, Eaodon still at her side. She could see the Orcs ready to fight. She saw the release of seemingly thousands of arrows as they fell upon the soldiers around them. The Rohirrim pushed on. The two lines met in a sickening crunch as horses trampled the first wave of Orcs. The clanging of metal around her was deafening and she lost sight of Eomer. Orcs were coming at her left and right and she quickly dispatched them with well-aimed blows. The battle raged and it became clear that the Rohirrim were gaining the upper hand. The orcs didn't seem to have an idea that Rohan was coming in force. A sense of hope swept through the battlefield as the soldiers fought harder.

"Drive them back to the river!" Eomer's voice cried out. Karri looked around desperately for a glimpse of him, but she couldn't find him.

"Make safe this city!" Theoden called. They began forcing the lines back when a stillness fell over the battle. Giant creatures appeared on the horizon: Oliphaunts. Karri's eyes widened as did the men around her. The creatures were taking giant strides, crushing anything under their feet.

"Re-form the line! Re-form the line!" Theoden called. "Sound the charge!" Gamling blew his horn. "Charge!" The Rohirrim raced toward the enemy. Many men were instantly crushed and the Haradrim, the enemies controlling the Oliphaunts, shot arrows at the riders. Men fell all around Karri, but she pushed on slaying Orcs and enemies still on the ground. The creatures were using their mighty tusks to throw men and horses out of their way and Karri could hear desperate screams as more and more men fell. She tried to block out the sounds, if she let herself concentrate on them, any focus she had would be lost. Any hope of keeping herself grounded would be gone. Finally, she caught site of Eomer as her threw his spear, killing one of Haradrim controlling an Oliphaunt. It caused the creature to crash into another Oliphanut, both of them falling to the ground. Karri turned her horse toward the creatures and pulled out her bow and arrow.

"Aim for the head!" Eomer called to his men. As the soldiers bombarded one particular oliphanut it reared back throwing its riders off.

"Bring it down! Bring it down! Bring it down!" Theoden called. Karri continued to fire arrows until she felt something hit her hard, an Orc had jumped on her horse and thrown her off. She fell painfully to the ground. As she stood up she pulled her sword and began fighting with the Orc that had attacked her. It didn't take long until she delivered a deadly blow to the creatures neck. Several orcs attacked her at once and Karri did her best to fend them off. As she ducked one blow, another orc ripped her sword from her hand. She punched and kicked, using any karate she knew to try to fend off the enemies, but she was slowly being overwhelmed.

"Rally to me! To me!" The King screamed, but his voice was silenced. Karri didn't have time to see why. An orc had punched her causing her to fall to her knees. Her breath was coming in gasps. She saw an orc raise his sword, readying himself for a killing blow. Her heart beat doubled and she took a deep breath. She briefly wondered what her family back home would think happened to her. She waited to feel the pain from the creatures sword but it never came. She looked up to see Legolas slay the Orc. Her Elven Prince had saved her. A bright smile crossed her face as he helped her up.

"I was wondering when you would get here." Karri said quickly.

"Just in time apparently." He handed her back her sword. A green mist began sweeping over the battlefield. Karri picked up speed and began attacking the enemies again. She saw Legolas take down an Oliphaunt on his own and she couldn't help but smile. She noticed the green mist seemed to be.. People... Ghosts? See through green soldiers who were fighting on their side. As the Army of the Dead swept across the battlefield they killed thousands of enemies, saving thousands of Rohirrim. Karri saw both Gimli and Aragorn moving from person to person. She heard her name being called and turned to see Eaodon.

"Are you alright?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. Karri nodded and turned to give him a hug.

"Are you?" She asked eying his arm cautiously, it was bleeding.

"An orc got me but only slightly. I'll be fine." The battle was dying down. The Ocrs and Haradrim retreating steadily. Terrified by the Army of the Dead.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you like a promised." Karri said shaking her head. Eaodon pulled her into another hug.

"I am sure you saved a lot of lives today." He said kindly. The men that were still alive cheered and Karri took a deep ragged breath. She thought one of her ribs might have been broken, but at least for now the battle was over. Dead littered the field and the once green or brown was now red. Legolas was standing with Aragorn and Gimli. At the edge of the green mist, which were clearly men. They seemed to be talking to the leader. Karri motioned for Eaodon to follow her as she walked to them. Legolas looked at her and a small smile crossed his face. She was soon standing next to him.

"Release us." The man standing in front of Aragorn said. His figure was wearing a crown, he was obviously the king of this army.

"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead." Gimli said quickly. Legolas stood calmly, his emotions hard to read.

"You gave us your word." The king said angrily.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace." Aragorn said calmly. The King looked as if he was finally able to feel some semblance of peace before the mist faded away. Every trace of the army was gone and Karri was a little disappointed. If another battle were to come they could have used them. Legolas turned to her and Eaodon.

"Are the two of you alright?" He asked, his voice melodic.

"I'm fine." Karri said strongly. "Just a little sore. Eaodon, you should have someone look at your arm though."

"May I?" Legolas asked motioning to Eaodon's arm.

"Yes." Eaodon lifted his sleeves and Legolas examined the wound. It was a clean-cut, but it was a little deep.

"It will need to be stitched and I can make a salve that will ease the pain and protect you from infection."

"I would be indebted to you." Eaodon said kindly.

"Let us go into the city and to the houses of healing." Legolas said motioning toward the city.

"I'll follow you in a little while. I want to find Eomer and Eowyn." Karri said quickly. Both Eaodon and Legolas nodded before leaving her to her search. Bodies littered the ground. It was enough to make anyone sick. Thousands of dreams gone, thousands of lives lost. Karri went from person to person, checking for survivors, looking for friends. It seemed as if she had searched for hours, but it couldn't have been long at all. Her heart beat never slowed, she hadn't found anyone. She heard a scream, it was one of agony. She turned and saw Eomer running towards a form that was laying on the blood soaked battlefield. Eomer screamed again and cradled the fallen soldier in his arms. It was Eowyn. Karri raced towards them, her mind unable to process what she was seeing. Eowyn couldn't be dead, she couldn't. Eomer had tears streaming down his face. He seemed to be completely unaware of anyone around him. Aragorn leaned down next to them. She saw him whisper something to Eomer and they picked Eowyn up. She was still alive. Eomer followed the soldiers to the Houses of Healing, his sister in his arms, and Karri watched him go. She knew he needed to be with his sister and she needed to give him time. She decided to stay on the battlefield because she still hadn't seen Merry. The sun began to set and a chill filled the air still Karri walked on. She came across the figures of two children in the dusk and she ran as fast as she could towards them.

"Merry?!" She called.

"Karri?" He called back weakly.

"Karri!" She knew his voice.

"Pippin." She said dropping to her knees and pulling him into a hug. "Are you two alright?"

"Merry's hurt."

"I'll be fine Pip." Merry said defensively. Karri moved next to him.

"Can you walk?" She asked carefully. Merry was proud, he didn't want to seem weak, but he didn't want to push his limits.

"I don't think so." He said sullenly. Karri nodded. She stood up and carefully picked Merry up in her arms.

"Don't worry Merry. If I drop you, Pippin will be there to break your fall." She said smiling at him. He laughed slightly until it turned into a cough. "Just relax. I am stronger than I look."

"Did you actually fight in the battle Karri?" Pippin asked walking next to her.

"Yes."

"Is everyone alright? How is Lady Eowyn?" Merry asked quickly.

"She was injured." Karri said seriously. "I know she's alive, they took her to the houses of healing." Merry turned paler. "Don't worry Merry. They're going to take good care of her. They're going to take care of everyone."

"What about Eomer?" Pippin asked.

"He seemed fine when I saw him, physically anyway. He was very shaken over Eowyn." Karri said softly. "The important thing is for you to just rest Merry." Merry nodded and closed his eyes as they walked towards the White City, darkness falling around them. Bodies littered the House of Healing. Fallen soldiers slumbering as their wounds were attended to.

"Karri." Legolas's voice was soft, calm.

"We need to find a place for Merry." Was her only reply. Pippin stood at her side. Legolas nodded and carefully took Merry from her arms, Pippin followed him. She took a moment to survey the room. Eaodon was standing off to the side, his arm bandaged, and almost asleep on his feet.

"You should find a place to get some rest." Karri said startling him. "You're going to fall asleep standing up."

"The beds are needed for soldiers who are seriously wounded." He replied stoically.

"Eaodon, what's wrong?" She asked. His face was pale, but seemingly not from his wound.

"King Theoden is dead." His voice seemed monotone and Karri knew why. If he took in the death of his King, he would sob uncontrollably. Karri's eyes were starting to sting with tears, but she tried to hold it in. Her limited interaction with the King had been decidedly mixed, but once Grima's spell had left him she had seen a different side to him. A side who mourned for his son and who loved his niece and nephew. A powerful leader and someone who would be missed more than words could describe.

"Follow me." She grabbed his good arm gently and lead him outside. Despite the onslaught the city had faced, benches still lined the city's magnificent streets. "Lay down my friend." Eaodon didn't need to be asked twice. Karri sat next to the bench. "What do you think will happen now?"

"I am unsure." Eaodon answered honestly. "It's possible we'll charge the gate. That will be left up to Aragorn." He yawned again.

"Get some sleep." Karri said standing. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before going back to the Houses of Healing.


	10. To the North

Disclaimer: All characters from Lord of the Rings books and lines from the Lord of the Rings script belong to the Tolkien family and the production companies. Please don't sue me. I only own the characters I created on my own.

Author's Note: I really hope you all enjoyed the story. It means a lot to me that you all read it, and I can't thank you enough. Also, to the reviewers, people who favorited, all of you... Thank you. This story meant a lot to me. I'm really glad you liked it! 3

Merry was laying in a bed, fast asleep, near the entrance, Pippin was sitting at his side, and was motioning for her to come over.

"Merry is going to be alright." He whispered.

"Good, I had every faith that he would be." She responded. "Have you heard anything about Eowyn?"

"Yes. She's going to be just fine, she needs to rest. Master Eomer is looking for you, desperately. I tried to tell him you were alright, but he left before I could talk to him."

"That's alright, I'll find him." Karri whispered with a kind smile. The hallways seemed deserted. It took what seemed like forever, but she turned a corner and there he was. Sitting in a window seat, his head in his hands, Eomer looked tired and worn. "Eomer." He was up quickly and his arms were around her.

"I couldn't find you. I thought the worst." He whispered urgently into her ear. Pulling back he stared down at her. "You shouldn't have been here."

"There was nothing you could have done to stop me." Karri replied. His arms were still around her.

"It gives me more joy then you could imagine seeing you unharmed."

"I'm just glad you and Eowyn are alright." Karri answered him. He rested his forehead against hers.

"There's something I need to say to you, incase there isn't another chance." His voice was strong. "I love you Karri. You're strong and independent and you drive me mad, but I couldn't imagine loving anyone more."

"I love you too Eomer." He smiled down at her before their lips touched. It was a feeling neither had ever experience. It was soft yet familiar. Karri knew she never wanted to kiss anyone else again.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf said, his eyes closed in frustration.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." Aragorn countered.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." Gandalf responded still troubled. Karri was standing between Eomer and Legolas.

"Let him stay there. Let him rot. Why should we care?" Gimli asked.

"Because ten thousand Ores now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf looked sullen. "I have sent him to his death."

"No." Aragorn was determined. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gandalf asked, voicing the question they all were thinking.

"Draw out Sauron' s armies - empty his lands." Aragorn explained. "Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Gimli choked on his pipe and Eomer stepped forward.

"We cannot achieve victory from strength of arms." He commented.

"Not for ourselves..." Aragorn continued. "But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." Legolas added. Grandalf drew a deep breath.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait!" He warned.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli asked, an amused expression on his face.

"We need to gather the men." Aragorn said before nodding toward Eomer. Karri and Eomer left quickly.

"Karri you can not come." Eomer said sternly.

"Do not think you're playing that game again Eomer." Karri kept pace with him but he stopped suddenly.

"We will probably not survive this. I don't want you to be there."

"If you're going to die, I'm going to be there with you." Karri said seriously. "This life, in this place, wouldn't feel right, for me, if you weren't in it."

"Karri-"

"Eomer... I wont stay behind, and you can't stop me." She smiled slightly. "I would have thought you'd realize that by now."

"I'm beginning to." He smiled by slightly. "Let's get ready."

The battlefield was tense and the gate to Mordor stood, daunting, in front of them. The sky above it was black, the air warmer than normal, and a group of riders (Eomer, Legolas, and Aragorn included) rode toward the gate. Karri watched them anxiously.

"Let the lord of the Black Land come forth; let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn called. At first nothing, then the sound of an army. Metal could be heard clanging and the doors swung open. An army of, well over, 200,000 orcs were waiting. "Pull back! Pull back!" The small group of riders rejoined the small army of men. The soldiers grew anxious and some started backing away. Eomer stood next to Karri, shoulder to shoulder. "Hold your ground - hold your ground! Sons of Gondor - of Rohan . . . my brothers!" Aragorn called gazing at his men. "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. The day may come when the courage of Men fails; when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship; but it is not this day - an hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the Age of Man comes crashing down - but it is not this day!" Everyone stood taller and stronger. "This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth - I bid you stand! Men of the West!" They could see the Eye of Sauron on them. Aragorn walked forward a few steps before turning around, quiet resolve written on his face. "For Frodo..." He ran forward, sword drawn. Pippin and Merry followed quickly then the rest began charging. There was a crash of bodies as Orcs met the soldiers. The feeling of this battle was of power. Fighting for Middle Earth - and the battle raged. The group of soldiers began to lessen as orcs surrounded them. Men fell back and forth and Karri and Eomer kept each other as close as possible. An orc finally broke through, Karri didn't have time to turn to face him. A sharp pain exploded in her side and she immediately fell to her knees. She looked up to see Eomer killing the orc. A rumble shook the earth and the battle came to a halt. Orcs began fleeing and the last thing Karri saw was Eomer's worn face and she could feel his arms around her, then the world went black.

Vague talking filled her thoughts. Mumbles that she couldn't make out. Memories came in waves. Battles, sword wielding, elves. A familiar voice brought her back to reality.

"Karri..." Her voice was soft, loving as always. Eowyn's blonde hair was falling over her shoulders as she leaned over a bed at the house of healing. Upon recognition, Karri tried to sit up as quickly as she could, but the pain in her side made her fall back to the bed.

"Please don't try to rise just yet." Another melodic voice called soothingly. Legolas was standing next to her bed. Karri had wraps around her mid-section under a loose-fitting gown.

"What happened?" Was all she could manage.

"Orc blade." Eowyn replied. "Luckily, due do the armor, you didn't sustain mortal wounds. The healers were able to close your wounds and the salve the elves have given stopped any risk of infection."

"Thank you." Karri said, smiling at Eowyn. She softly touched Legolas's hand. "Both of you." She sat up slowly. "Eomer... is he..."

"He's fine." Eowyn said curtly.

"What's going on?" Karri recognized the fire in her friend's eyes.

"For another time."

"What happened in the battle?" Karri asked Legolas. "Where is Eaodon?"

"The orcs fell into the ground as it crumbled from under them. Frodo was successful. As soon as the ring was destroyed, Sauron fell." He paused for a moment. "Eaodon fought valiantly."

"No..." Karri started, her breath coming quicker.

"He was hurt pretty badly." Eowyn said carefully, grabbing Karri's hand. "They brought him here, but it was too late."

"That's not possible." Karri said unbelieving.

"I'm sorry, Karri." Eowyn tried to comfort her. She felt hot tears stinging her cheeks. Eaodon couldn't be gone. His smiling face was burned into her memory. The first person she saw in this world, the first friend, her teacher, her shoulder to lean on. Her heart felt heavy. Who else had been taken?

"Merry, Pippin?" She asked, desperately trying to stay calm.

"They're perfect." Eowyn said with a smile. "I will let them know you're alright. They've wanted to see you."

"When can I see Eomer? Where is he?" Karri asked. She saw Eowyn glance as Legolas, his face remained unchanged, but Eowyn gave a lot away, something wasn't right.

"Is he okay?" Karri asked worried.

"He was completely unharmed in battle." Legolas reassured her.

"Then what's going on?" Karri asked, her pulse raising.

"That is his burden to tell you." Legolas replied. Eowyn was looking more angry with every moment.

"I'll let him know you're awake." Eowyn stormed off.

"Tell me good things, my Elven Prince." Legolas smiled and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Aragorn has been crowned King of Gondor." He started. Karri sat against the bed and listened to him telling stories of winning the war: Frodo and Sam coming back alive, the great war ending, Aragorn's coronation ceremony, (she was sad to have missed it), and competitions between him and Gimli. She allowed herself a small laugh before she saw Eowyn coming back.

"He wishes to speak with you. I'll take you too him." She said softly, her eyes full of sorrow.

"She shouldn't leave the Houses of Healing." Legolas said, standing.

"He wishes it to be completely private." Was all Eowyn replied. Legolas helped Karri stand. The pain in her side was sharp. Leaning her weight on Eowyn they headed out through the corridors. Karri waved to Legolas as he stayed behind to tend to the others. More people were out in the city, children played and laughter could be heard. They stopped in front of a wooden door and Eowyn knocked.

"Enter." Karri heard Eomer call. When the doors opened he was standing at the other side of a large white marble room. Their was a table in between them and high windows on the eastern walls letting in warm light. Servants bustled around their new King and officers were discussing battles around maps of Middle Earth. Eomer looked up at the two of them and Karri suppressed an urge to run toward him. She needed to be in his arms.

"As you requested." Eowyn said curtly. She carefully helped Karri to a chair at the end of the table and turned on her heel, quickly leaving the room.

"Gentlemen, if you could please excuse us. I ask to be left alone for several minutes." His voice was commanding. Quickly, the soldiers and servants were gone. Karri tried to stand and Eomer was immediately next to her, helping her up. She put her arms around his neck, but he did not return the hug.

"Eomer, what is it?" She asked pulling away and carefully sitting back down.

"I have become King of Rohan."

"I know." Karri added.

"Please do not speak unless asked a question." His voice was cold, distant.

"Excuse me."

"I am your King you will speak to me as your King." He answered threateningly. She was too stunned to speak. "I have to consider the future of my kingdom and Middle Earth. The bonds of men have to be strengthened." He took a deep breath. "Prince Imrahil came to me. He was Denethor's brother, the one who ran Minas Tirith. He fought with us bravely. His soldiers of Dol Amroth helped greatly in battle. He and his family seek to accompany us back to Edoras to give my uncle a proper burial." He sat opposite of her. "Do you have any questions yet?"

"Where is this going? What does this have to do with us?" Karri asked. His face was still cold.

"Imrahil came to me with a proposition of uniting Gondor and Rohan for good. He has a daughter, Lothiriel. She is of marrying age."

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Karri's voice was dangerously angry.

"He proposed that our families join by myself marrying Lothiriel in due time. Uniting the Kingdoms very powerfully."

"And you said no, right?"

"My people come first." Eomer said, not able to look at her.

"You love me." Karri said loudly. "You told me that you love me."

"Love is a fool's dream for someone in power." He said carefully.

"You'll marry for power?" Karri asked shocked.

"I marry for my kingdom." He answered.

"Even though she is not who you love?"

"You are common!" His voice was raised and he was finally looking at her. "Maybe less than that, you're not even from this world - if your story is true. I need to marry nobility. In what way is that anything close to you?" His words seem to cut deeper than the blade that had pierced her side. She stood up and almost stumbled, he started to stand.

"Don't you dare come near me." Karri said, her hands on the table in front of her were supporting her weight.

"Karri..." His voice was hurt.

"You are giving up everything you want and you will live to only regret it." She said confidently. She started to walk toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going."

"Why do you think I'd tell you?" She asked.

"I am your King. I order you." He tried to have the commanding presence to his voice, but it was no longer there. She turned around.

"No, sire. I am not a citizen of Rohan. You are not my King. You know what just kills me, you know you love me. You know you don't want to marry that woman. You know you want to marry me, and through all of your conviction, all your worry about my fighting, it was for nothing."

"Karri, please don't go." He asked, his eyes sad.

"So I can stay and see you married, us with no hope. I am going to find a way home and if I can't I will make a place in this world, no where that you can find me." She turned and opened the large wooden door. Her side ached but she kept moving. She couldn't stay here anymore. When she got to the Houses of Healing, Legolas ran to her, helping her toward the bed.

"I have to leave." Karri said quickly.

"I know." He said sadly. "I can't claim to know what he said to you, but I know of the proposition by Imrahil."

"I am so sorry, Karri." Eowyn's voice was sad as she walked over to her friend.

"There is no reason for you to be sorry, Eowyn. I am going to miss you though."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I can't go back to Rohan. I have to go somewhere else. Anywhere else."

"You can't go alone." Eowyn said quickly. "The Orcs and Uruk-hai that escaped still haunt the lands. It's dangerous, and will be for some time." Karri thought for a moment.

"Legolas, remember the Rangers of the North you told me about." He nodded. "Think they could use more people?"

"Let me talk to Aragorn. I shall return very quickly and accompany you to your destination." He moved quickly.

"I don't want you to go." Eowyn commented.

"I can't watch him with someone else, Eowyn. It's too painful." A thought came to her. "Do you have Eaodon's bag?" Eowyn stood and left the room. Karri leaned against her bed, she knew that whatever journey was a head of her was going to be grueling, especially with her injury still healing. The minutes ticked by, and Karri was grateful for the rest. Her mind kept wandering to Eomer. Her heart-felt broken, and gaping holes seemed to be missing from her soul. Karri was beginning to think the bag had been lost when she saw Eowyn come back in the room. She spoke briefly to a healer before coming to her.

"Here is his bag." She commented before handing it over. Karri dug around for a few moments before she found was she was looking for. A small carved statue of a horse. He had finished it the night before they left to attack the black gate.

"You have to take this with you." She said handing it to Eowyn. "He's been making that for his brother. He would want him to have it, more than anything." Eowyn nodded, tears threatening her green eyes.

"I have saddled Eaodon's horse." She added. "He is yours now."

"I couldn't." Karri said sadly.

"You are wonderful with horses. He would want you to have him. He trusted you."

"Thank you." Karri said with a nod. "Eowyn, don't tell Eomer where I am going. Promise me that no matter what he asks, you will never reveal where I am." Eowyn nodded. Legolas came back into the room, he was carrying a pack and a letter in his hand. Following closely at his heels was Gimli.

"From the king, with his compliments." Legolas said, handing her the scroll. "It's a letter to the new leader of the Dunedain. Aragorn used to lead them. It tells of your bravery and your courage."

"I don't know how to possibly thank him."

"Aye, misses, you don't have to. You're fighting saved more than you probably realize." Gimli said with a grin.

"Gimli and I will go with you to northern Arnor, where we will leave you to get accustomed to the Rangers." Legolas said with a smile.

"You'll need a horse." Gimli added.

"I have one." Karri said with a smile. A healer came back with a bag and handed it to Eowyn.

"Here." She said handing it to Karri. "It's bandages, some salve for pain, everything you need for the journey."

"Thank you, Eowyn." They two women hugged.

"Come see me? Don't stay away forever." Eowyn asked.

"I won't." Karri agreed. Legolas helped her up to the stables with Gimli and Eowyn walking behind them. Karri walked up to Liwin, Eaodon's horse, named by his brother out of respect for the great wild stallions that became the horses of the Riders of Rohan.

"Remember me?" She asked him, her mind flashing back to her first morning in this world. Riding him to Edoras holding on to Eaodon, terrified."I'm so sorry boy." She said to him, touching his nose softly. "Eaodon loved you." Liwin was brown with a black mane, strong, powerful. "I loved Eaodon like a brother, I hope you will accept me too." Liwin nudged her shoulder and Karri smiled.

"You have a way with him." Eomer's voice cut through her.

"What are you doing here?" Karri asked. Legolas, Gimli, and Eowyn watched the exchange, all anxious.

"You shouldn't be riding with an injury."

"I have good people to help me." Karri brushed Liwin's mane.

"The king would not tell me where you are going. He said it was for you to announce."

"I appriciate his discretion." Karri commented. "Time to head out, she told the two traveling with her."

"Where are you going?" Eomer asked. He felt a pang of despair when he saw Karri climb on the horse and her face contorted in pain.

"Good-bye Eomer." Was her only reply. She turned her horse toward Eowyn. "My friend. Thank you." After a deep breath, her mind was screaming at her not to turn around, not to see him one more time, but her heart was stronger. She turned her head. His eyes were sparkling with tears and his face was contorted in pain. She turned back around and lightly clicked her heel, making the horse bound out of the stables. Legolas followed quickly, Gimli securely behind him on their own horse. This time she wasn't going to look back. She needed to keep going, not thinking about the fact that he was never going to be hers. Letting go of the fact that she wasn't sure what she was heading toward, but knowing it was where she needed to be.

Epilogue: One Year Later

Eomer and two of his men followed the trail that was headed toward Ithilien, a region of Gondor. His sister, Eowyn was getting married to Prince Faramir in a few days time and he was to give her away. The two of them had met in the Houses of Healing during the War for the Ring, when Eowyn was healing from her wounds. Faramir had also been wounded, riding a suicide mission into battle. At first sight they knew they were right for each other. Now the time had come. Eomer was leaving early to meet with Aragorn. The rest of the nobility from Edoras was leaving a day or two after him including Lothiriel and Imrahil. Eomer's own marriage was to be in another years time it felt so quick, despite the fact that it was really at a crawling pace. The evening was upon them, though the sun was still up it would be dark momentarily.

"Why don't we stop here for the night, men?" Eomer asked.

"Of course sir." The replied in unison. One went to find firewood, while another began to set up Eomer's tent. A few minutes passed and the men started a warming fire. Eomer began to hear rustling among the tree line.

"Silence." He called to the men. "Do you hear that." A cry rang out as a band of Orcs jumped from the shadows. Orcs hadn't been seen in months, these must have lived in the darkest parts of the forest. The Rohan men quickly tried to grab their swords, but their was only three of them, including Eomer, against nine orcs. Eomer's first blow was deadly, cutting the arm from the closest foe. The orcs surrounded them and knocked the swords out of Eomer and a riders hands. The moments seemed to move slowly as the Orcs laughed at the trapped men. However, their laughter was cut short. A hooded figured jumped into the circle, quickly dispatching three of the Orc's in one blow. As a fourth tried to bring his blade down on the King of Rohan the mysterious figure countered the sword, killing another. Eomer picked up his own blade and the two fought together quickly dispatching the last of the enemies. Eomer finally had a chance to look upon the warrior. He was hooded in a dark green cloak that was held together by a six pointed clasp. A bow was slung across his back and his sword was at his side. He had see the likes of these men before. The came from the North, a band of Rangers. They traveled throught Middle Earth sometimes, but it was strange to see one along these pathways.

"Ranger. Thank you." Eomer called. The ranger merely nodded.

"Are you hurt, sir?" One of the Rohirrim asked.

"I'm fine." Eomer replied. Both of his men started to carry the bodies yards away in preparation for burning them. "Ranger, I am Eomer, King of Rohan. I am on my way to Gondor. I would ask you accompany us so I can properly so you the respect you deserve." Still the Ranger was quiet. He seemed to be scanning the tree line, making sure that their were no more Orcs that could threaten their safety. Eomer let him be for a moment. Rangers were exceptionally skilled trackers and if their was anything out there, he would find it. "Anything more?" Eomer asked and the Ranger shook his head no.

"Sir, should we pack up the tent and continue to move?" A rider asked him.

"No, we will stay here for the night."

"Yes, sir."

"I must at least have your name." Eomer said to the Ranger.

"And you shall." A familiar voice answered and Eomer's voice seemed to fail him. He watched as a hand reached up and pulled down the green hood that had been covering their face. Her dark hair spilled out across her shoulders and she sheathed her sword. Eomer could only manage one word: "Karri..."


End file.
